El otro lado del espejo
by Hija de la Tempestad
Summary: "¿Qué pasaría si...?" Cuando la joven Farlong entró en la espiral onírica de la mano del Caminante de los Sueños, nunca pudo llegar a imaginarse... que lo que uno sueña va de la mano a muy poca distancia con lo que uno piensa y siente. AU, Final Devoraespíritus, licencias artísticas a punta pala, palabrotas y, como de costumbre, muchos SPOILERS. Main Campaign - Mask of the Betrayer


**_"El otro lado del espejo"_**

* * *

 _Entre sombras, tonos grises y matices cenizos venía atravesando la Soñadora la bruma de otra Dimensión, otra realidad, la cara opuesta del espejo que se abría paso ante sus diabólicos ojos de puro alquitrán bañándolos de formas vagas entremezcladas con sonidos y sensaciones difusas._

 _Porque estaba y no estaba allí al mismo tiempo._

 _Mulsantir. La Ciudad de las Máscaras, hogar del espectáculo teatral y la pérdida de la propia identidad a través de tules, hermosas rimas veladas, trucos de magia baratos, inciensos penetrantes y rostros cargados de maquillaje petrificados en la eterna mueca de lo absurdo._

 _Vodevil. La voz del pueblo. El espectáculo que demandaban las masas._

 ** _"Erase una vez..."_**

 _Tras aquella frase, telón de tantas obras exhibidas como carne en el mercado sobre la tarima recargada de "El Velo", ahí comenzaba la farsa, los diálogos recargados, la invención adornada._

 ** _"... un pequeño y bucólico pueblecito asentado en mitad del Estero de los Hombres Muertos, al otro lado del globo, de cuyo nombre grandes alabanzas han de cantarse: Puerto Oeste."_**

 _¿Pequeño?, eso seguro. ¿Bucólico?, ni de coña._

 ** _"Y fue allí, queridos amigos, donde se forjó la leyenda de la heroica joven Farlong, posteriormente conocida como la Kalach-Cha, maldecida por el pueblo githyanki, mas aclamada en la Joya del Norte, Neverwinter, como Caballero-Capitán descubierta ante el rey."_**

 _Sí, bueno, hasta ahí todo correcto... menos en lo de ser aclamada. Porque, de haber podido, la mitad del populacho de aquel lugar la hubieran cosido a pedradas desde el primer instante en que puso el pie en los muelles._

 _Y a pedradas que casi salió escaldada por levante cuando la enjuiciaron por genocida..._

\- _¿Disfrutando del espectáculo? - la suave, casi susurrante voz cerca de su oído derecho le hizo cada vez ser más consciente de que lo que contemplaban sus ojos era fruto de su propia cabeza._

\- _¿Y si, por una vez, te piras a invadir los sueños de otro, Gannayev? - replicó ella con la voz también apenas convertida en un susurro, no deseando perderse ni un detalle de aquella representación exagerada y melodramatizada de lo que era su vida._

 _¿O quizás el término más adecuado sería "de lo que **fue** su vida"?_

 _La risa del Caminante, aquel que perforaba las capas de inconsciencia con su mera voluntad, bebiendo de los recuerdos, los miedos y las pasiones más escondidas de aquellos que suscitaban lo bastante su atención; le llegó a la Soñadora clara y reverberante, como el sonido de la copa labrada en el más puro cristal al ser acariciada suavemente con la yema húmeda del dedo por sus sedosos bordes líquidos._

\- _¿Volvemos al mal humor, querida? - dejó caer casi musicalmente al mismo tiempo que su larga melena de niebla se entrelazaba con la densidad negra y rebelde del cabello de ella, humaredas de ensueño haciéndose un todo con el vapor destilado por las mismísimas puntas de su pelo; irreal, profundo y perturbadoramente hermoso – Y yo que pensaba, ingenuo de mí, que te hallaría tal vez dispuesta a abrir ése esquivo corazón tuyo que no dejas siquiera entrever en las horas de consciencia..._

 _Ah, pero es que ella no tenía corazón. Nunca lo había tenido en realidad. Siempre lo había sustituido por otras cosas más o menos tan dolorosas como interesantes al ojo del espectador: primero una esquirla de plata, después un vacío de insondable voracidad._

 ** _"... y ella era una doncella de gran belleza, la más pura entre las puras, inocente en sus desgraciados aunque casi imperceptibles orígenes de los Planos Inferiores..."_**

 _Resoplando con evidente socarronería, la Soñadora no pudo por menos que encontrarle humor al asunto de que aquel patético soliloquio la describiera como una "doncella de gran belleza". Estaba visto que, si no eres bella y pura, a la gente no le interesa saber tu historia._

 _Ahora que la pusieran rubia, de ojos violetas y rasgos vagamente élficos. Se iba a echar unas risas..._

 _Unos largos dedos azulinos fueron a tomar delicadamente un mechón de oscuro ébano de su cabecita astada para, muy gentilmente, depositarlo tras su oreja puntiaguda, menos estilizada pero sí de corte más afilado que la de un elfo._

 _Suspirando, no deseando realmente pegarle el manotazo que su subconsciente le pedía a gritos que le diera, la Soñadora se dejó con los ojos cerrados querer un instante, un momento de fugaz debilidad, con absoluta entrega._

\- _Este es un lugar aburrido y muy ficticio de tu mente, Desdémona. - le dijo nuevamente la voz aterciopelada del hombre a su lado, un paria como ella, un engendro de saga nacido de la belleza de un amor prohibido... casi tan prohibido como la fruta que él buscaba morder – Salgamos de aquí. - añadió bajando la mano tras su oreja hacia la pequeña manita de ella, instándola a seguirle._

 _Y ella, abriendo los ojos y dándole una mirada de duda y extraña añoranza a la reluciente tarima de "El Velo", donde un grupo de actores disfrazados emulaban de un modo artificioso y bastante edulcorado cómo sesgaban sin piedad vidas de grupos de orcos en las montañas; se izó de la bancada donde había permanecido sentada hasta el momento casi por inercia pero... no queriendo realmente marcharse de allí. Aún no._

\- _Espera, quiero ver quién interpreta... - musitó en tono ausente, casi temerosa, como si rogara por algo que, indefectiblemente, no le sería concedido de modo alguno._

\- _Más tarde. - sentenció el Caminante de los Sueños al tiempo que su delicada presa en torno a sus deditos de uñas afiladas se hacía más firme, más insistente – Tu mente es un laberinto de escenarios. Retornarás a este cuando menos te lo esperes._

 _Aún vacilante, la Soñadora se dejó conducir fuera de la sala suavemente, casi como si ella y el Caminante, aquel observador intruso de ojos tan sobrenaturales como los suyos, danzaran un vals silencioso a lo largo del suelo lleno de popurrí, cintas y purpurinas grises que destellaban contra la blanca luz del cada vez más lejano escenario, pálidos reflejos del colorido mundo de "El Velo"._

 _Y, una vez ambos llegaron a la puerta, la dueña de aquella fantasía giró apenas un momento la cabeza para ver..._

* * *

Adolorida, contracturada, con la mejilla izquierda sobre la que se había quedado sopas hormigueándole y la oreja del mismo lado totalmente insensible, Desdémona Farlong abrió muy lentamente sus ojillos de noche sin estrellas para apercibir el mundo que la rodeaba confuso y borroso hasta que, tras varios pestañeos y una furtiva lágrima que se le escapó junto con abundante fluido nasal en cuanto abrió la boca con poco o ningún decoro para bostezar sonoramente, logró encuadrar la imagen que tenía delante de las narices.

\- Mierda... - resopló con la voz cascajosa, síntoma claro de que la cogorza que se había agarrado previamente había descendido en picado para dar paso al punzante dolor de cabeza de la resaca. A su derecha yacían tres o cuatro botellines de cerveza rodados al descuido sobre la barra, media botella de whisky y una jarra prácticamente llena de a saber la cantidad de mejunjes alcohólicos que se le había ocurrido mezclar con el propio whisky y el jerez de importación de Nevalle... sustraído a traición de su escritorio. El pobre gilipollas ya no tendría ni el maldito placer de ponerse pedo y, probablemente, masturbarse con la moderada paz y quietud que los estrechos aposentos del Fuerte de la Encrucijada que se le habían asignado pudieran ofrecerle.

Riendo ante aquella ocurrencia, mas lamentándolo en el instante en que ello acentuó su jaqueca, la diabilla levantó penosamente su cabecita astada de la sucia barra del bar llevándose consigo, pringadas al pelo, migas y remanentes azucarados de, posiblemente, cremas de licor que se habían secado y densificado.

Ugh... allí olía a choto...

Sin embargo, tras una breve consideración, se llevó lenta y trabajosamente las narices a la axila y descubrió, no sin poco interés, que la que olía de aquella manera era ella.

Con los ojos pesados e hinchados, la chica contempló largamente el tendido hasta que el mandil panzudo de Sal le vino a devolver brevemente a la realidad en cuanto este se posicionó delante de ella, secando un par de jarras que acababa de lavar en el barril del agua con jabón.

\- Le dije que tanta mezcla no podía acabar bien, señorita. - dijo con el más leve de los tonos de reprimenda. ¿Le había dicho aquello de verdad?, tras tanto alcohol ya ni se acordaba... - Debería moderarse un poco, si usted me entiende. Mucho me temo que las razones de Duncan de no darle más de tres jarras cada noche no estaban en absoluto infundadas.

\- No me ralles el coco, ¿vale Sal? - resopló Desdémona regresando la ósea frente contra la sucia barra del bar apretando hacia abajo en un fútil intento por controlar aquella jaqueca odiosa – Que no tengo el horno para bollos...

Negando un par de veces con la cabeza, el antaño ayudante, pinche de cocina y friegasuelos a tiempo completo de, cerrada por aquellos días, "La Jarra Hundida", el garito donde antaño tío Duncan había andado haciendo precarios malabarismos con las cuentas y aguando los licores para estirarlos un poco más... aquel hombre suspiró melancólico, reflejados en su cincuentena los recuerdos que aquellas noches en soledad y quietud donde los cuatro gatos que quedaban rezagados en el local del semielfo Farlong dormían la mona discretamente sobre taburetes y sillas al amor de la lumbre.

Bueno, solía ocurrir eso antes de que...

Abriéndose con cierta inflexión de impaciencia la puerta del establecimiento que Sal ahora regentaba, "La Cola del Fénix", dejó paso a una alta figura que hubo de encorvarse ligeramente para pasar por el quicio de la entrada sin, literalmente, golpearse la frente no ya debido a su mucha altura, sino a la evidente perturbación con la que entró buscando con ojos ansiosos lo que inmediatamente encontró con la frente apoyada en la barra del bar.

Cuando aquel hombre se había sentado por vez primera cerca del fuego del hogar en la taberna de Duncan, reposado y tranquilo leyendo un libro, no había habido ni un alma con los suficientes cojones como para dormirse o pasar la borrachera en un radio inferior a diez metros de él.

Sería cosa del aura o algo así.

Dirigiéndose al punto donde sus ojos fríos habían venido a posarse, el susodicho hombre se posicionó a menos de un metro de la inmóvil Desdémona de brazos cruzados. Lo suficientemente lejos como para observar las normas de etiqueta y buena educación, demasiado cerca para pleno confort físico.

Y del mismo modo, como si la diablilla percibiera su presencia sin abrir siquiera los ojos, su musculosa cola pegó un leve tic nervioso seguido de un profundo suspiro.

\- Ey Casavir, tío. - musitó la chica con la voz amortiguada por los brazos sobre los que andaba apoyando el peso de su espalda encima de la barra - ¿Una copichuela? - ofreció con absoluto descaro, sin levantar la cabeza siquiera, como si estuviera hablándole al aire.

Otra cosa no, pero ironía y socarronería aquella muchacha las tenía para dar y tomar.

Probablemente armándose de toda la paciencia de la que era capaz, el hombre, un humano con una talla excesiva hasta para un norteño de Neverwinter, tomó aire que luego dejó escapar lenta y mesuradamente por la recta nariz aquilina.

\- Mi Señora. - expresó con voz queda y grave, sus pupilas heladas de ojos azules fijas en todo momento sobre la pequeña figura de la planodeudo sin pestañear - ¿Tenéis la más remota idea de la hora que es?

\- Ni lo sé ni me importa. - fue la respuesta de ella.

\- ¿Acaso os parece sano y adecuado para la vuestra cabeza caer en ebriedad a las dos de la madrugada sin tan siquiera molestaros en retornar a vuestros aposentos para procesar la resaca con propiedad?

\- ¿Quién eres, mi madre? - replicó la chica, tozuda e impertinente hasta atontolinada y dolorida como se hallaba en aquel instante – No me toques las narices, Casavir; si has venido a darme un sermón, mejor te piras dirección a la capilla. Estoy segura de que Ivarr escuchará con sumo agrado la retahíla de pestes que echaréis sobre mí... ése tío me la tiene jurada. - añadió por lo _bajini_.

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz en un gesto de sumo cansancio, Casavir tomó un taburete, lo puso cerca de en el que estaba sentada Desdémona y se sentó él también con las piernas juntas, la espalda recta y ambas manos reposadas sobre el regazo, esperando en silencio. Por suerte hacía ya un par de horas que se había quitado la armadura, que si no eso de meterse en un bar y sentarse en un taburete de madera que, lo más probable, cedería ante tanto peso... pues como que no era lo que se dice muy viable.

Llevaba buscándola desde que se percatase que, por un lado, ni su Señora se hallaba dormida en su habitación ni Bishop aparecía por ninguna parte.

Como cabía de esperar lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza era lo de siempre... y, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, reconocía que se estaba volviendo un pelín paranoico.

Tras cinco largos y tensos minutos sumidos en un silencio sepulcral solo roto aleatoriamente por los pequeños tintineos que producían las jarras de cristal cuando Sal las lavaba y/o colocaba en su sitio, finalmente la Escudera Farlong, Desi para los amigos y Kalach-Cha para los no tan amigos, se rindió ante aquel duelo que sabría no podría ganar y, suspirando, giró el cráneo noventa grados hacia la izquierda para que sus ojillos negros encuadraran al callado paladín sentado a su vera.

\- Casavir, eres un plasta, ¿lo sabías? - murmuró quedamente con la lengua pastosa y la voz rota.

\- Excusadme la insolencia Señora pero, si mal no recuerdo, fuisteis vos quien me ordenó su consejero. - replicó el hombre pausadamente, no alzando una octava de su voz profunda, teniendo especial cuidado de no hacer su conversación evidente no ya a consecuencia del incuestionable dolor de cabeza de ella, sino para escudarles a ambos de oídos indiscretos – Para lo bueno o para aquello que no os plazca demasiado oír. Y ahora mismo me temo que es deber mío el aconsejaros que os levantéis y marchéis discretamente dirección a vuestros aposentos y descanséis allí cefaleas y hartazgos derivados de la ingesta de alcohol.

Resoplando divertida y volviéndose a arrepentir de hacerlo a causa del dolor, Desdémona entornó la vista.

\- Y yo, si no estoy mal informada, creo que un consejero está para _aconsejar_ , no para _ordenar_ a quien dirige... pffft... el "cotarro" lo que tiene que hacer.

\- Señora, por favor. - en la voz de Casavir había el más leve tono de advertencia – No retornemos a lo mismo de siempre, os lo ruego.

\- ¿Ah?, ¿y qué es para ti "lo mismo de siempre"?, ¿me lo puedes explicar en un vocabulario que yo entienda? Soy de pueblo, ya sabes... - ah, tomarle el pelo, incluso estando jodida, era un absoluto placer del que, por más tiempo que pasara, se veía incapaz de privarse.

\- Señora, por favor os lo pido.

Haciendo una pedorreta con la boca, la diablilla consintió tácitamente en seguir sus instrucciones, que si no el pobre luego no iba al baño a gusto.

Dejando escapar el aire que ni se había dado cuenta había estado reteniendo, el paladín se puso en pie y, al observar a su Señora no mover un dedo siquiera para levantarse, suspiró con sonoridad y cedió al mudo capricho de esta para que, literalmente, se la llevara en brazos.

Como si tuviera tres años, igual.

Asiéndola lo más cuidadosamente posible por debajo de las axilas, la levantó en vilo como si nada pesase y ella, haciendo gala de una descarada rapidez que ponía en evidencia su capacidad para cargarse ella solita a su cuarto sin ayuda de terceros, le asió del cuello con ambos brazos y, mientras posicionaba la barbillita sobre el hombro izquierdo de él, le rodeó el torso con las piernas y la cola para afianzarse.

No dándole mayor importancia a la mucha caradura de su Señora, el paladín le pasó un antebrazo bajo la cola para asegurarla al tiempo que la mano libre le sujetaba la nuca como a un recién nacido tapándole el resto del cuerpo con la capa que había traído para guarecerse del aire nocturno y de ojos curiosos.

Y así, de aquella guisa y tras despedirse del posadero con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, Casavir partió en absoluto silencio cargando con aquel fardo peleón que, otra cosa no, pero estaba poniendo a prueba sus nervios al refregar la mejilla blanca como la leche contra su hombro a modo de minino mimoso.

Y lo que el infeliz no advertía era la sonrisa dentuda con la que la planodeudo se regalaba a sí misma al pensar en las muchas libertades que se estaba tomando con el pobre hombre. Si el paladín se hiciera una remota idea de las ganas que tenía de meterle un pellizco en el...

Bueno, definitivamente aún estaba algo "achispada" de la cogorza que se había metido para el cuerpo aquella noche o de lo contrario no estaría pensando tales barbaridades, a lo que entonces su cabeza iría irremediablemente hacia...

Ay, no... otra vez no, por favor...

 _No, no pienses en ello, ¿vale? Ni siquiera se te ocurra. Nada de darle más vueltas, ¿de acuerdo?_ \- y trocando su carita de diablillo travieso en un gesto de absoluta tristeza, cerró nuevamente los ojos y se negó a ceder – _No, no, no. He dicho que no. Piensa en otra cosa..._ \- así, recordando las barbaridades previas, encauzó su línea de procesos mentales en aquella dirección que, si impropia, era infinitamente más agradable que la anterior – _Mucho mejor. ¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí: pellizcar a Casavir en el..._

Nah, seguro que ni pillaba carne ni nada ya que aquel debía de ser, con diferencia, el pandero más duro de todo Neverwinter.

Encontrándole infinita chanza al asunto, Desdémona comenzó a reírse en voz baja como una hiena a lo que el hombre le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda como para indicar que se contuviera hasta llegar a su habitación. Lo último que necesitaban era una marabunta de curiosos asomando las narices por puertas y ventanas para ver a la Capitana del Fuerte de la Encrucijada ebria en brazos de su mano derecha.

Ya bastante tenían con la mala publicidad que los orígenes de la joven suscitaban entre ignorantes, supersticiosos y morbosos.

Y todo hubiera ido de perlas de no ser porque la casualidad decidió jugar de la mano con la mala suerte en el preciso instante en que, saliendo como si lo hubiera ensayado ochentamil veces desde detrás de una esquina oscura y particularmente bien escondida a la vista entre las sombras de los edificios aún en construcción que rodeaban la fortificación, la figura infame de Bishop vino a toparse con ellos.

O ellos vinieron a toparse con él, lo mismo daba en realidad ya que, tras el alto que ambos hombres habían dado a tres metros de distancia el uno del otro, lo mismo que si se olieran y estuvieran marcando posición como galgos de caza, el montaraz esgrimió casi al instante una pronta mueca regada de dientes descolocados de entre los cuales sobresalían los colmillos, sugestivos y afilados.

Una mueca de sorna que mimetizaba con asombrosa precisión la retracción de belfos de su compañero animal, Karnwyr, el cual se hallaba también ahora frente a ellos, mas a dos pasos por detrás del explorador, su guía, su alfa.

\- ¡Hombre! - exclamó con falsa alegría – Pero si es mi dúo favorito: el caballero de blanca armadura y el diablo que lo quiere embaucar. - se mofó – Qué curioso es veros a estas horas yendo _de_ _extranjis_ como si fuerais ocultando pruebas de algún delito innombrable... ¿qué le has empujado a hacer al desgraciado aquí presente, princesa? - añadió descartando inmediatamente la presencia del paladín, hablando de él como si en realidad no estuviera con ellos.

Y antes de que Casavir fuera a abrir la boca para pedirle, si bien muy educadamente, que se quitara de en medio ya mismo, Desdémona tomó la voz cantante... aunque el "canto" de esta voz fuera en aquel momento de todo menos musical.

\- Oh, nada del otro mundo. - replicó muy ufana... ufana y con la jaqueca yendo a peor por momentos – Verás, vamos a montarnos un fiestorreo satánico donde yo seré una chica muy, muy mala y él me redimirá de todos mis pecados. - notando la creciente tensión en el cuerpo de Casavir, cuya expresión no traicionó la más mínima de las emociones, la joven Farlong notó la vieja punzada de culpabilidad que tan a menudo tendía a experimentar cuando sus coñas sobrepasaban con mucho los límites morales del paladín – Y no estás invitado, qué pena... - agregó, deseando sacárselo rápidamente de encima, llegar a su camita y sobar la mona sin preocupaciones. No tenía ganas de pensar en cómo lidiar con Bishop en aquellas condiciones – Pero no te preocupes, hay Desdémona para todos. Tráeme tu culito de explorador en unas veinte horas a la Sala de Entrenamiento y te azotaré con amor con una vara fresno, que yo sé que te gusta recibir. - agh... es que si no añadía la soez de turno con Bishop, como que le dejaba mal sabor de boca, oye.

En nada echado para atrás con la curiosa imagen que la diablilla había conseguido tan descriptivamente conjurar en su cabeza, el explorador rió secamente al tiempo que sus ojos ambarinos de fiera se posaban alternadamente de la nuca de Desdémona al gaznate de Casavir.

Desde atrás, Karnwyr mostró los dientes en silencio y parpadeó un par de veces dilatando y retrayendo sus pupilas de vista nictálope.

\- ¿Es whisky eso que huelo? - Bishop devolvió la pelota con toda la malicia del mundo entretanto desplegaba una impecable imitación del modo en que Sand olfateaba el aire cada vez que venía con la sentenciosidad de turno – Ahora sí que me siento profundamente herido, princesa. ¿Te has montado una juerga flamenca en la taberna y ni siquiera me has avisado?

\- A ti no hace falta avisarte, Bishop. - replicó ella asiéndose con mayor fuerza al cuello del paladín, quien no se dio o no se quiso dar por enterado de las muchas implicaciones que aquel comportamiento acarreaba consigo – Tú ya vienes a las fiestas completamente pedo, botella de ginebra en la mano, y te autoinvitas. Haber estado presente hace un par de horas, se siente.

\- Tenía cosas que hacer. - replicó el montaraz sin variar un ápice su media sonrisa de bastardo truhán – Lo creas o no, un hombre también hace honor a sus responsabilidades... y máxime cuando ésas responsabilidades llenan sus manos de monedas contantes y sonantes. Todo sea en favor del más puro y duro interés. - añadió sarcásticamente.

La planodeudo resopló. Bishop y su no tan sutil manera de recordar que se ganaba su pan y sus putas con sudor y sangre.

\- Estupendo. - fue toda la contestación que le ofreció - ¿Quieres una palmadita en la espalda, campeón?

\- Preferiría otro tipo de interacción que entrañe mayor contacto físico, si entiendes adónde quiero llegar... - replicó el hombre, juguetón.

\- ¡Suficiente! - exclamó el paladín, si bien en voz baja, con toda la fuerza que pudo imprimirle a su registro vocal de barítono. La chica se estremeció cuando la mejilla le vibró ligeramente contra el nada desdeñable cuello que había pronunciado aquella única palabra – Nos marchamos. Ahora.

Y girando sobre sus talones, le dio inmediatamente la espalda al incorregible explorador para reanudar su caminata dirección al castillo. Los ojos de Desdémona, no obstante, brillaron rojizos un instante al tiempo que le daban a Bishop una mirada indescifrable.

\- Lávate la cara, Bishop. - le dijo en el momento en que las largas piernas de Casavir les alejaban de allí con apremiante velocidad – Se te ha corrido el rímel.

\- Muérdeme, princesa. - siseó él.

\- Y tú bésame el culo.

\- Cuidado con lo que deseas, tal vez se cumpla una noche de estas... cuando estés en tu cama de niña buena, solita y desprotegida...

\- Aféitate primero y luego hablamos.

Riendo sarcásticamente en la distancia, divertido, Bishop se inclinó en una burda y totalmente melodramática imitación de reverencia cortesana.

\- ¡Duerme bien ésa cogorza, Escudera! ¡Te hará falta estar despejada para mañana teniendo en cuenta las muchas botas que habrás de lamer camino Neverwinter! - fueron sus últimas palabras antes de integrarse de nuevo junto a su lobo en las sombras, como si nunca hubieran estado allí y nunca hubieran presenciado u oído sus palabras.

\- Capullo... - musitó la joven al tiempo que cerraba de nuevo los ojos.

\- Jamás alcanzaré a comprender por qué consentís que semejante... perro no solo se arrime al nuestro grupo, Señora, sino que se permita las licencias de hablaros de ése modo. - opinó Casavir en la más baja de las voces, cuidando de no soliviantar la jaqueca de la muchacha – ¿Sois consciente de que no le necesitamos? Otros exploradores hay que pueden hacer el trabajo que él desempeña con idéntica eficacia y mayor sobriedad.

Desdémona hundió la naricilla de diablillo descarado en el cuello del hombre y se abstuvo de suspirar. Como si no hubieran tenido la misma conversación ni se sabe de veces...

\- Ay, Casavir, tío, no te me pongas celosón... - le dijo con todo su morro. No tenía ganas ahora de andarle argumentando principios morales como no dejar a un ex-alcohólico volver a caer en la bebida... o ser totalmente sincera y admitir que últimamente las salidas de tono de Bishop eran lo único que le hacían sonreír un poco.

Y el paladín ahí había hecho gala de un alucinante ejercicio de autocontrol cuando obligó a sus músculos a no tensarse.

\- Os reitero, mi Señora, que no son los celos los que me mueven a retomar esta nuestra conversación, sino preocupación. - repuso el hombre con casi excesiva formalidad – Tal y como os dije aquella vez, Bishop no es hombre en el que podáis confiar. Nunca actuará en buena lid en pro de la vuestra causa si no es previamente agasajado con mala moneda y...

\- ¿Casavir? - le interrumpió ella.

\- ¿Sí, mi Señora?

\- Relaja las defensas, tío, te estoy tomando el pelo descaradamente...

El hombre suspiró.

\- Sí, mi Señora. - fue todo lo que dijo.

Y así, en el más absoluto silencio, los pasos del paladín les condujeron a través de las puertas principales donde los guardias de ronda no se atrevieron siquiera a girar la vista para, tras atravesar el pasillo que daba a la Sala de Recepciones y esta última también, desviarse primero a la derecha, subir un piso de escaleras, girar después a la izquierda y atravesar el pasillo de las alcobas hasta llegar a la suite principal.

No podía ser de otro modo, Casavir se tenía aprendido el camino de memoria no solo ya a consecuencia de sus propias paranoias... sino debido a que él dormía en la habitación de al lado... también a consecuencia de su mucha insistencia basada, una vez más, en sus paranoias...

El hombre se temía que a su planodeudaria Señora le segaran la vida en mitad de la noche... o que cierto desharrapado que no terminaba de captar el concepto de afeitarse anduviera en las inmediaciones tratando de segar otras cosas con ése cuchillo suyo...

Tratando de suprimir semejantes pensamientos de la cabeza, Casavir se detuvo frente a la puerta pegando el alto lo mismo que si anduviera haciendo la instrucción marcial, pues tal era su cansancio que su mente saltaba a lo fácil y conocido... a lo sencillo...

\- Con vuestra venia, Señora, la llave, por favor. - pidió tersamente.

Desdémona hizo un ruidillo nasal de sueño. Se había quedado frita con la cabecita astada sobre el hombro del paladín, segura y calentita.

\- ¿Señora? - inquirió el hombre girando apenas la cabeza para observar, profundamente maravillado, el rostro de la muchacha a escasos centímetros del suyo con los ojillos cerrados, el ceño sereno y una pacífica sonrisa de la cual asomaba, sumamente adorable, el pico de un colmillito.

La mano que había estado sujetando hasta aquel momento la nuca de la chica se desplazó un momento hacia una esquina de su boca y le quitó un par de pelos rebeldes que se le habían quedado prendidos en la misma para depositarlos con increíble delicadeza tras la oreja de puntiagudo cartílago.

Inhalando aire un momento, Casavir sopesó sus opciones: podría, como sería lógico, cachearla y descubrir dónde diantre guardaba la llave de su alcoba... aunque sus principios de etiqueta como paladín de noble cuna ya le estuviesen recordando casi a grito pelado lo tremendamente impropio e indecente de la acción en sí.

O, como era más sensato y, quizás apropiado, dejarla durmiendo directamente en su habitación y marcharse él a descansar con el resto de los Capas Grises...

No le costó mucho decidirse, francamente.

Haciendo equilibrios y balances de peso echándose para atrás (no fuera a ser que con la mano con la que estaba buscando su propia llave para abrir la puerta, al dejar de sujetar la nuca de la chica esta se soltase hacia atrás y fuera a meterse la torta padre contra el suelo), Casavir logró abrirse paso entre el quicio sin golpearse él o su Señora para, una vez dentro, cerrar inmediatamente la puerta.

Porque aquella situación de meterla en su cuarto, a fin de cuentas, también era un rato inapropiada.

No obstante, se dijo, si tuviera que andar haciendo recuento de la cantidad ingente de situaciones con el calificativo de "inapropiadas" por las que había tenido que atravesar aquel último año... en fin, su educación de rancio abolengo como primogénito de una noble casa noyverniana (sí, mandaba narices con el gentilicio de turno) podría verse seriamente comprometida.

Ya casi estaba oyendo a su padre otra vez... gritando como un energúmeno (detalle, por cierto, también harto arrabalero e _inapropiado_ para un gentilhombre de noble cuna) que hiciera el _maldito_ favor de no decir sandeces en público, no acercarse a sus interlocutores más allá de lo que las buenas formas observaran, no inclinarse sobre las damas tanto a la hora de hablar como de bailar, no mirar descaradamente, no sonreír más de lo estrictamente necesario, sentarse recto, caminar recto, no hacer ruido cuando masticase, no rodar los ojos, no tocar sin permiso, no rozar... a veces hasta ni respirar.

Cerrando un momento los ojos e inspirando hondo, Casavir se libró de aquella cadena de recuerdos que tenían todas las de acabar cuestionando tanto motivos como verdades y necesidades al haber "introducido", si así podía llamársele, a aquel hombre en su grupo.

Y no, no se estaba refiriendo a Bishop.

Mientras abría la cama y depositaba a la pequeña diablilla durmiente sobre ella y se disponía a desenlazarle las botas, el paladín no pudo evitar darle segundos y terceros pensamientos a las últimas asociaciones con las que su Señora venía codeándose desde hacía un tiempo.

Si bien meter al montaraz junto con su lobo sarnoso ya había sido de primeras una muy mala influencia no ya solo en el grupo, sino en el ánimo de Desdémona; añadir después a la sacerdotisa githzerai, si necesario, había sido... un punto de inflexión a un inminente camino dirección al desastre. La mujer era una veterana, una psiónica y una excelente guía en lo tocante a la materia concerniente al Rey de las Sombras... no obstante también era una pésima influencia para la joven Farlong ya que la mujer, Zhjaeve, simplemente tenía a la chica como una pura y dura herramienta y no como a una persona que sentía y padecía.

La _zerth_ perseguía librarse del antiguo Guardián de Illefarn a toda costa y, si eso implicaba usar a la diablilla como arma de destrucción, lo haría sin pensárselo dos veces. Y eso, por mal que a Casavir le pesara, no tenía remedio. Al menos de momento. La influencia de la gith era, aunque psicológicamente perniciosa, totalmente imprescindible.

Y ya, para ponerle la guinda al pastel, la última "joya" de la corona: Ammon Jerro. Ahora simbólicamente "preso" en las mazmorras del fuerte, reconcentrado en su maldad, arrogante e incapaz de reconocer y arrepentirse de las muchas atrocidades inexcusables que había cometido en nombre de lo que él, a su equivocada y corrompida manera, entendía por "el bien común".

De aquel personaje oscuro y torcido Casavir trataba de tener un punto de vista lo más objetivo posible pese a que...

\- … Shan... dra... - musitó, leve y susurrante, la vocecilla quebrada de la pequeña planodeudo sobre su cama – … Shan... dra... - repitió temblorosa mientras una única lágrima, perlina y brillante, se deslizaba cuesta abajo por su mejilla de alto pómulo hasta empapar muy discretamente la almohada bajo la misma.

¡Ay, Tyr bendito de su alma! Lo sabía, se lo había olido a la legua antes siquiera de que ocurriera lo de esta noche.

Aquella borrachera indecente y las cuantiosas respuestas elusivas que su Señora daba estos días sin explicaciones y cada vez más regadas de salidas de tono, unas veces insolentes, otras veces furiosas como si el mundo le hubiera hecho un daño irreparable, venían a consecuencia de lo mismo: Shandra, la pobre Shandra, ya no estaba entre ellos.

Ingenuo de él si pensaba que con apenas un mes desde que aquello acaeciera las aguas habían retornado a su cauce normal. El pacto con diferentes baatezu y tanar'ri, la persecución y el posterior derrumbe del Refugio de Ammon Jerro y... la pérdida de Shandra, querida Shandra, a manos de su iracundo y poderoso abuelo... Ingenuo de él si se le ocurría descartar los violentos sentimientos que su Señora había tenido antes y después del funeral de una de las que habían sido sus mejores amigas.

Percibiendo inconscientemente el sueño intranquilo y el malestar de la joven, el paladín se rindió a la evidencia de que debería pasar la noche allí.

No quería dejarla sola en aquel estado. No ahora.

Así pues, tomando la silla que solía usar para dejar doblada su muda de ropa del día siguiente y posicionándose a un lado de la cama, Casavir de Tyr se sentó con un brazo sobre el regazo y la mano del otro sobre la sien de la chica hasta que el ritmo de sueño de esta retornó a su cauce tranquilo y habitual. Ojos escarchados en azul que evidenciaban parte de su perdida ascendencia celestial quedaron prendidos de la oscuridad de la pared de enfrente, discerniendo entre sombras los patrones irregulares de la pintura.

Aquella noche se convirtió por unas horas en el guardián de los sueños de su Señora.

* * *

\- _Debo admitir que, incluso para un hombre tan cerrado y con tantos complejos, manías e inseguridades como ése, lo que acabo de presenciar ha sido de una querencia y una delicadeza inmensas. - reconoció el Caminante tras unos... ¿minutos?, ¿instantes...? ¿Tal vez incluso horas de sueño? - Creo que empiezo a sentirme celoso, querida mía._

 _Y la Soñadora, aún inmersa en las fluctuaciones de densas brumas que mecían fragmentos interconectados de inconsciencia, nada dijo; saboreando quizás unos pensamientos y unos sentimientos que, además de ser suyos, por un instante parecían enlazar su mente y sus recuerdos con los de la otra persona... largamente perdidos en la distancia y en el año interminable que había pasado vagando por Rashemen y sus bosques._

\- _Nunca me has hablado de este hombre, Casavir. - continuó hablándole, empujándola hacia los oscuros rincones de la verdad. De una verdad que deseaba y debía conocer – La única vez que lo mencionaste fue cuando me revelaste que tu corazón no podía amarme. Al menos no en aquel momento. Y ni tan siquiera pronunciaste su nombre._

\- _Cállate. - le ordenó ella con voz hueca y vacía... casi tan vacía como aquella vorágine que ahora descansaba en su pecho, lista para ser liberada – Cierra ésa boca, Gannayev, o te la cerraré yo por ti. ¡No te consiento que le nombres! ¡NO TE HAS GANADO ÉSE DERECHO! - bramó furiosa con terrible y desdoblada entonación, todo su mundo onírico trocado en sendos tentáculos de oscuridad que se fueron cerniendo en torno a ellos acompañados de mil gritos procedentes de mil gargantas siseantes._

 _Los tentáculos del Hambre, las garras de la agonía del Devoraespíritus._

\- _Entonces es cierto... - dijo el Caminante dejando que aquella negrura se filtrara por entre sus cabellos de plata sin oponer resistencia, sin luchar; su vista de criatura sobrenatural fija en todo momento sobre los orbes rojos y brillantes frente a él que lo perforaban – Todavía persigues su recuerdo. Todavía le quieres._

 _Los gritos sordos de las mil bocas cesaron abruptamente su mortuoria letanía y, como si aquellas palabras hubieran devuelto por un instante la cordura a la Maldecida por los Dioses, los ojos se le apagaron de nuevo y los tentáculos de negro humo se disolvieron hasta dejar a la pequeña chica sola y vacía una vez más, cáscara que una vez albergara grandes promesas en su interior._

 _Y su alma se hallaba demasiado cansada para llorar más._

\- _Dime, ¿cómo era él? - inquirió el Caminante con un deje extraño de ansia, como si tal conocimiento albergara la respuesta a todas sus dudas con respecto a aquella personita de gran corazón y grandes pasiones - ¿Qué amabas de él? ¿Amabas a un hombre reprimido que solo se permitía momentos de debilidad cuando la necesidad acuciaba o... amabas algo más, otra cosa enteramente diferente?_

 _Sin responder, la Soñadora se giró a un lado y él la siguió sin dudarlo. Y caminaron los dos por parajes de delirante y fantasiosa irrealidad en constante cambio hasta que sus visiones mutaron a una escena completamente diferente de la anterior._

 _Una maraña de escenas en realidad. Escenas diversas y caóticas tejidas en una red de araña que pareciera que, de un segundo a otro, fuera a tragarles convirtiéndoles en parte del vórtice onírico circundante._

* * *

\- Oye, Casavir. - le dijo el diablo al paladín.

\- ¿Sí, mi Señora?

\- ¿Sabes qué dice una cereza que se mira al espejo?

Y ahí venía el brillo malicioso en la esquina del ojo. Fugaz, sí, pero inconfundiblemente malicioso.

Los chistecitos de marras se habían convertido en una costumbre con el único propósito de ver a aquel hombre sobrio y austero al menos alzar por un breve instante una o ambas esquinas de la boca.

Y no precisamente porque el chiste en sí fuera gracioso.

\- No, mi Señora. - respondió él.

\- Dice: "¿Zeré éza?"

Lo dicho, ni puta gracia.

\- Ése chiste es horrible, Señora.

\- Aaah, mentiroso. ¿Entonces por qué tienes ésa mirada de cachondeo? - y ahí venía apuntarle al rostro con un índice acusador de afilada uña - ¿Ves?, ¿ves?

Llama mentiroso a un paladín y verás lo que te contesta.

\- Los paladines no mentimos, mi Señora. No nos está permitido ni entra dentro de la esencia de la nuestra fe.

\- Por supuesto. Claro que sí, campeón. Anda, toma una galleta.

* * *

\- _Eso es muy tierno... - opinó el Caminante sonriendo levemente – El problema es que la ternura que yo veo ahí procede única y exclusivamente de tus esfuerzos, querida Desdémona. En lo que al hombre respecta, es como un enorme bloque de mármol con ojos._

 _La Soñadora nada contestó y, cual crupier que reparte cartas, agitó ambos brazos entretanto expandía más y más su red de recuerdos soñados ante ellos._

* * *

La mitad de las veces, Casavir no miraba cuando la voz de la joven Farlong brotaba poderosa y vibrante de sus labios y venía a propagarse, convenientemente acompañada del violín que ella misma tocaba, el laúd o la flauta de Grobnar y los tambores de Deekin en perfecta melodía sincronizada, a lo largo y ancho de la taberna de turno; pues no en vano, además de cantar en el local de Duncan, el resto de los baretos de los muelles y del distrito mercantil se rifaban las representaciones de aquella desconocida de cabello salvaje de cuya cabeza, adornada con aquella corona de astas espiraliformes, surgían las letras que más enganchaban al público medio.

El paladín, junto con el enano Khelgar, la seguían en sus conciertos noctámbulos haciéndoselas de guardaespaldas por si a algún gracioso pasado de alcohol se le ocurría ir a meter mano donde no debía.

Y así, mientras ella bebía una cerveza tras otra entre canciones, con el trasero aposentado sobre la barra del bar junto con sus compañeros músicos, el paladín, que no probaba el alcohol ni aunque la vida le fuera en ello, se limitaba a mirar al tendido o, directamente, a cerrar los ojos y a dejarse embeber por letras que unas veces le maravillaban, otras le hacían reflexionar o le sobrecogían... o hasta incluso le escandalizaban, dependiendo de la demanda del día y de la reputación del local en sí.

Porque no por nada, a la gente le gustaba oír cosas picantes. Y a Desdémona aquellas composiciones de rima fácil le salían como churros. Bastaba con hablar con Bishop un par de veces y ya le salía la cancioncita provocadora de turno.

 _"Me siento morir al sentirte cerca,  
tan trémula y fría.  
Desearte es mi pecado,  
sabiendo que no puedes ser mía."_

Y Desdémona, rodando las palabras en su puntiaguda lengua de plata, sabía cómo activar los resortes de la atención.

 _"Al verte sentada sobre la mesa,  
entre las manos de tantos eres fantasía.  
Y todos se sienten halagados  
de tener tan fina compañía."_

Los asiduos dejaban sus cuitas y querellas y ponían el oído agudo, buscando la picardía en la voz que los acariciaba desde la barra del bar.

 _"Si fueras solo para mí,  
serías la musa de mi poesía.  
El néctar de los dioses  
que solo en los Cielos se bebía."_

Y las miradas de incontables ojos abotagados por el alcohol se posaban sobre ella, aguardando las siguientes palabras.

Casavir lo pasaba francamente mal cuando se llevaba discretamente la mano al pomo de su espada, su elección de arma de murallas para dentro, y ya iba salmodiando _"O Potens Tyr. Ignosce mihi, ego enim vim inferre..." *****_

 _"Nadie antes, que yo sepa,  
sintió tanto gozo, tal alegría  
de beberte cada noche,  
oh cerveza mía."_

Y ahí, tras un eterno segundo de silencio, llegaba la comprensión y las risas estallaban escandalosas y cascadas por el alcohol, la edad y la mala vida de los parroquianos que huían de sus hogares y de sus trabajos para ahogar las penas y los problemas en cualquier licor lo bastante fuerte como para hacerles olvidar hasta los nombres de sus propias madres.

La mano de Casavir se relajaba sobre el pomo del arma y Khelgar, en el extremo opuesto de la sala, reanudaba su octava cerveza. Grobnar y Deekin, como de costumbre, una vez acabada la canción, retornaban a su Mundo de la Piruleta ajenos a todo, intercambiando entre ellos información extraña e inútil, y Desdémona... Desdémona reía a coro con el público con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mostrando lo magnífico de su pálida garganta y sus impolutos dientecillos serrados asomando de entre los labios pintados.

Porque, para aquellas ocasiones, Neeshka se había encargado de adiestrarle en el magnífico arte de enmascarar la faz con capas y capas de maquillaje sacado de los puestos de procedencia oriental del distrito mercantil, todo un lujo para gente vana y caprichosa en el cual Shandra no participaría ni aunque le pagasen por ello. De todos modos no le hacía ninguna falta, así que...

Así pues, con los ojos cargados de kohl y sombra lapislázuli difuminada por dedos hábiles contra su piel blanquecina, la mirada insondable de la planodeudo se abría tras la última carcajada y buscaba algo de izquierda a derecha del local, casi como si quisiera disimular el simple hecho de que no se atrevía a posar la vista directamente sobre aquel que nunca la miraba.

Una extraña combinación de descaro hablando y vergüenza en el lenguaje corporal con los que no conseguía reconciliarse consigo misma a la hora de lidiar con la insólita atracción que sentía hacia alguien, en apariencia, totalmente opuesto a ella.

Y así pues, con las oscuras piscinas de alquitrán vagando perezosamente entre la multitud y el denso humo de tabaco que envolvía la atmósfera con una extraña sensación de confidencialidad, suciedad y pesadez, Desdémona atrevióse a plantar su mirar en otro mirar de helados polos azules que, sorpresivamente, la estaban atravesando de norte a sur con singular concentración.

Ojos de gris pupila quedaron clavados en aquellos que eran toda una pupila en sí y ambos se sostuvieron la vista.

Sin pestañear, sin apartarla un solo instante. Al principio dos fieras que se miden en la distancia, ángel y diablo, abonando campo para la eterna enemistad entre Planos Superiores e Inferiores... hasta que, de repente, todo cambia y las miradas mutan al instante.

Del antagonismo a la incertidumbre, de la incertidumbre a la pregunta.

Y de la pregunta... a una respuesta que ni uno ni otro se quiere creer o desea reconocer.

\- ¿Señorita Farlong? - la voz rasposa de Deekin le llegaba a la chica con algunos segundos de retraso.

Y ahí, sin consultar nada a nadie ni perder el horizonte de aquella mirada que sus ojos sujetaban, la chica tomó el violín y el arco reposados a su vera sobre la barra, colocó el instrumento sobre el hombro izquierdo y, apoyando la barbilla encima de la barbada sin romper contacto visual, los dedos afilados sobre las cuerdas, arrancó con el tercer movimiento de la segunda pieza de Las Cuatro Estaciones.

 _Presto_. La Tormenta de Verano.

Una composición de procedencia cortesana originalmente compuesta para un cuarteto de cuerda.

Nadie respira en la taberna. El dueño se olvida de atender a sus clientes, el cocinero deja que la comida se retoste en el fogón, las camareras se detienen a medio camino con la bandeja de turno en la mano, Khelgar se queda con la novena cerveza en la mano sin siquiera mojar los bigotes en ella.

Sus compañeros músicos se quedan idiotizados atenazando sus propios instrumentos con febril devoción.

Y Casavir... Casavir se limita a no apartar la vista.

Ni un solo segundo de los casi tres minutos en los que aquella pieza detiene el mundo y colorea los ojos de la intérprete de un brillante rojo sangre.

* * *

 _Los ojos eléctricos del Caminante se entornaron un instante y la Soñadora, esperanzada de que estos vieran lo que ella viere, se vio prontamente impactada al observar el descreimiento fluctuar en estos._

\- _¿No lo ves? - inquirió ella, ceñuda._

\- _¿No veo el qué, querida? - replicó el otro curvando una maliciosa sonrisa de pícaro._

\- _¿Eres idiota, Gannayev, o es que tanto visitar los sueños de los demás te ha frito el cerebro?_

\- _Tus palabras me hieren, Desdémona Farlong._

\- _¡Déjate de juegos y habla claro!_

\- _Más claro imposible, querida: yo no veo nada._

 _Anonadada, la Soñadora pasaba de un grado de estupefacción al siguiente._

\- _¿Cómo que no ves nada? - preguntó, comenzando a indignarse - ¡Te lo estoy mostrando!_

\- _¿El qué? - replicó el Caminante esta vez con toda la seriedad del mundo - ¿A un bloque de mármol con ojos echándole un vistazo a una chica vestida con ropa ajustada y maquillada hasta las cejas que toca el violín en una taberna atestada de borrachos? Eso también lo hago yo, y mis sonrisas son gratis._

\- _¡Tú no miras de ésa manera a cualquiera!_

\- _Oh, ya lo creo que sí. Y sonrío, y aplaudo... y piropeo si realmente la ocasión lo merece._

\- _¡Tú no me has mirado así!_

 _Y ahí un punto de inflexión, de silencio._

\- _¿Qué sabrás tú cómo te miro o cómo te he dejado de mirar? - replicó él, no ya solo el Caminante, sino el sentir bajo aquellas brumas de ensueño y misterio - ¿Te has parado siquiera a observar cómo te observo yo a ti?, ¿a apercibir cómo te apercibo? ¿A trazarme con el mismo pincel con el que yo te trazo?_

 _Un par de pasos hacia atrás._

\- _Gannayev, por favor... - rogó ella con voz débil._

\- _Lo que yo creo, querida Desdémona... - comenzó el Caminante con voz suave, sus ojos sobrenaturales de iris azul magnético enmarcados por un blanco del ojo que no era blanco ni mucho menos fijos en todo momento sobre su interlocutora – … es que, lamentablemente, ves cosas donde no las hay. Y donde las hay, no las quieres ver._

\- _Pero qué dices... no tienes ni idea. - dijo ella, negando con la cabeza – Tú no tienes ni idea._

\- _La que creo que no tiene ni idea eres tú, mi diabólica adorada. - replicó el otro con singular ardor al tiempo que sus pasos lo acercaban a ella del mismo modo en que los traspiés de ella la alejaban de él – Y te pondré otro ejemplo que no sea el mío para que me entiendas: el explorador._

\- _Ay, no... por favor..._

\- _Ése hombre, excelentísima diablesa, con toda su malicia, su soez, su amargura y su mucho despecho, te gritaba por cada poro lo que te negabas a oír. Incluso en el Muro, aferrado por el moho, la resignación y la podredumbre, entre insultos y burlas te lo seguía diciendo por activa y por pasiva. Simplemente tú no querías escucharle. No querías que él te quisiera._

 _Tapándose con los índices ambos oídos, la Soñadora elevó la vista a un cielo inexistente moviendo la cabeza, como si cantara para sí misma con objeto de no oírle. Porque aquello comenzaba a escocer._

 _Comenzaba a escocer, y mucho._

\- _De la misma manera en que tú no has querido verme a mí como otra cosa más que como un aliado... un amigo. - prosiguió inalterable el de los cabellos de bruma – El otro hombre, el impasible, el devoto feligrés, el héroe perdido de épocas trastornadas, el de las causas imposibles... ése te veía exactamente del mismo modo en que me ves tú a mí. No era idiota, pues algo debía intuir, pero sencillamente no quería ver ésa pasión desbordante que tú le mandabas con todo tu ser y en la cual temía ahogarse cual náufrago herido en aguas profundas sembradas de tiburones._

\- _En aquel entonces había un... impedimento. - argumentó ella estúpidamente mientras bajaba los índices de sus puntiagudas orejas. ¿Por qué narices habría de darle motivos o argumentos a Gannayev de los Sueños, descreído engendro de saga que tantos años había vagado por Rashemen infiltrándose en sueños de hijas de granjeros?_

 _¿Quién era él para permitirse el lujo de cuestionarla?_

\- _Dirás más bien que el recuerdo de otros ojos, otros más marrones y "normales" que los tuyos pertenecientes a otra persona mucho mejor considerada socialmente en su momento y que cumplía todos y cada uno de los cánones de belleza que la sociedad humana tiene asumidos como altos, tenía al del rostro impenetrable perseguido y carcomido por dentro cual cáncer. - escupió el Caminante ya casi con enfado, asiendo de los hombros a la Soñadora y girándola en dirección a otro escenario onírico - ¿No lo recuerdas?, ¡obsérvalo por ti misma si no me quieres creer!_

* * *

Con los brazos alrededor de los hombros de su temblorosa amiga, Neeshka no solo abrazaba en aquel instante a una persona dolida y llorosa, sino que sostenía entre sus manos un corazón. Un corazón que, de aguantar más presión y más basura de las que ya estaba soportando, reventaría de un momento a otro y ya no habría más Desdémona Farlong, más Kalach-Cha, más Escudera de Neverwinter.

Más aliada incondicional. Más amiga con la que poder identificarse en un mundo en el que tener cuernos era más un pecado que una simple condición.

Porque, mientras la tiefling pícara soportaba como buenamente podía sin flaquear un instante las oleadas de rabia y dolor que penetraban su mente y su espíritu con singular virulencia; aquella a la que sujetaba, su cómplice y amiga, sollozaba con voz chirriante, idéntica a una pizarra mientras es arañada.

Las uñas de Dess, su Dess, se le clavaban furiosas en el blando material de la armadura de cuero y Neeshka se temía los más que posibles desgarrones que estas pudieran ocasionar... pero nada decía. Solo la sostenía, sintiendo su dolor, haciéndose partícipe de su rabia e impotencia, sus dedos enguantados de ladrona acariciando distraídamente el cabello crespo de la otra a modo de consuelo y mordiéndose el labio inferior al contemplar en qué estado se hallaba su vestimenta.

Aquel baile, aquella farsa contemplativa llena de aristócratas mantequillosos, vestidos, decorados y maquillados hombres y mujeres como pavos reales exhibiendo alhajas (de las cuales, entre otras muchas cosas, Neeshka se había hecho con un buen puñado) exorbitantemente caras... aquel teatro de marionetas había sido el escenario no solo de una batalla campal contra actividad no-muerta producto de la influencia de los Asaltantes de las Sombras, sino de un atentado contra el soberano de la Nación, Nasher, y de todas las consecuencias que ello había acarreado.

El Castillo de Never contaba con un antiguo e infalible sistema de defensas en caso de ataque. El puñetero sistema era automático y aislaba varias salas de gran relevancia de tal manera que había que desmontar el susodicho sistema desde su mismo origen: las catacumbas de Lord Halueth Never.

Y, de alguna manera, tanto Desdémona como Casavir habían terminado accediendo a ellas mientras Khelgar, el pedante de Nevalle y ella misma habían andado a la zaga junto con la Guardia de Palacio manteniendo a raya al enemigo.

Lo que había sucedido bajo tierra entre el paladín y la diablilla era un completo misterio pero, por lo visto, a ella la experiencia no le había sentado lo que se dice muy bien.

Porque, mientras que el hombre había salido con su atuendo prácticamente intacto yendo derecho a la sala donde Nasher se hallaba preso junto con un Asaltante y varios de sus secuaces entremedias de una tropilla de nobles acobardados; Desdémona había surgido de las sombras descalza, con el pelo hecho un desastre y el vestido que había usado para tan señalada ocasión oscurecido de sangre y lleno de cortes y desgarrones hasta en las enaguas.

En cuanto se habían deshecho del Asaltante, Nasher había venido a soltar un bonito discurso en el cual, a grandes rasgos, le concedía el título de Caballero Descubierto ante el rey a la joven planodeudo que, en el momento en que fue a arrodillarse, había caído inconsciente, exhausta tanto física como psicológicamente, sobre el suelo alfombrado de la Gran Sala del castillo.

Casavir se había encargado de llevarla a una de las cuantiosas habitaciones que Nasher les había cedido hasta que la chica recobrara las fuerzas y, en una de ésa veces en que Neeshka había ido a comprobar qué tal estaba tras casi veinticuatro horas de inconsciencia, se la había encontrado frente al espejo cuarteado de un tocador rasgándose con las uñas las mangas y el corpiño del maltrecho vestido que aún llevaba puesto. Todo aquello con los muebles de la habitación volcados y las almohadas arañadas regando el suelo del plumón que otrora les hubiera servido de relleno.

En cuanto Neeshka la había asido de los brazos, Desdémona se había puesto violenta hasta que, logrando tranquilizarla, se había echado a llorar a gritos sobre su hombro.

Y ya llevaba un buen rato sin parar de hacerlo.

No obstante, en el mismo instante en que parecía que los chillidos de la joven Farlong iban perdiendo fuerza, al paladín se ve que no se le había ocurrido nada más inteligente que ponerse a tocar a la puerta y preguntar si estaba bien con lo que Desdémona se había puesto a chillar de nuevo como una energúmena y el hombre, sobresaltado, había decidido entrar junto con Khelgar para encontrarse el espectáculo.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? - inquirió pivotando la mirada de una diablesa a otra - ¿Neeshka?

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos de momento, hombre de hojalata... - advirtió el enano escudo percibiendo casi al instante que el horno no estaba precisamente para bollos.

No obstante, uno de los grandes defectos del paladín es que era terco como un mulo.

\- ¡Por Tyr, de ningún modo! - exclamó Casavir dando varios pasos hacia ambas féminas y sentándose en el borde de la cama para estirar una mano tentativamente hacia la histérica Capitana - ¿Señora?

Y en el mismo instante en que sus dedos habían hecho contacto con el hombro de la muchacha, además de despertar aquella reacción alérgica de ardor cutáneo a consecuencia del choque entre naturalezas que hacía tantísimo tiempo que no se manifestaba entre ellos, también esto había provocado que Desdémona se revolviera con absoluta animadversión y se pusiera a chillar con un registro tan agudo que Neeshka se maravilló de no quedarse sorda.

\- ¡Que se vaya!, ¡que se vaya! - chirrió la joven Farlong asiéndose casi con virulencia a la armadura de su amiga - ¡DILE QUE SE LARGUE!, ¡QUE SE LARGUE!

La reacción de la pícara no se había hecho esperar: manotazo por reflejo a la mano de Casavir, asir a Desdémona con idéntica virulencia para alejarla de él lo antes posible y gritar entremedias de los chillidos.

\- ¡Llévatelo, Khelgar!

El enano había ido escopetado a tirar del paladín del codo, este último clavado como una estatua en el sitio donde estaba sentado, petrificado y pálido como un cadáver.

\- ¡Muévete, chaval! - le había instado Khelgar intentando ponerle en pie, evidentemente perturbado por los chillidos de su chavala cornuda - ¡Vamos!

Pero Casavir seguía ahí paralizado, probablemente incapaz de procesar reacción alguna con sus repentinamente bloqueados procesos cognitivos.

\- ¡¿Estás sordo o qué puñetas?! - la voz de la planodeudaria ladrona le había sacado momentáneamente de su estupefacción - ¡Levanta el culo y pírate de una vez, joder!

Ahí, como activado por un resorte, el paladín se había puesto en pie, aún alucinado, y se había dejado arrastrar por Khelgar hasta la puerta donde, tras cerrarla todo lo cuidadosamente que el nervioso estado del enano escudo le permitió, marcharon los dos lo más lejos de aquel lugar donde ni se les requería ni se les había concedido el derecho de meter las narices.

Tras aquel despliegue de histerismo, una vez consiguió tenerla medianamente estable de nuevo, Neeshka la abordó.

\- Dess, ¿qué pasó en las catacumbas? - preguntó sin miramientos.

Afónica como se había quedado de tanto chillar, la chica se había limitado a ponerse a llorar de nuevo con la boca abierta. Delicados hilos de saliva interconectaban sus dientecillos serrados superiores con los inferiores.

Leyendo una a una las reacciones de su amiga, Neeshka lo conectó todo.

\- Ha sido él, ¿verdad? - tanteó con extrema delicadeza – Todo esto es por su culpa, ¿a que sí?

Los dientecillos serrados se cerraron y tanto mandíbula como párpados y frente pasaron a un estado de tensión inhumana al retraerse con todas sus ganas, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por contener algo.

Súbitamente cabreada, Neeshka le tomó el rostro e hizo que la mirase.

\- ¡Este tío es tonto del culo y da pedales! - exclamó indignada - ¿Qué te ha hecho?, o mejor aún: ¿qué te ha dicho? - inquirió secándole las lágrimas a la otra con los dedos enguantados.

Y Desdémona, muy despacito, se había acercado a su oreja y le había detallado todos los pormenores que habían acaecido bajo tierra desactivando una a una todas las defensas hasta la tumba de Lord Halueth Never.

Al terminar, Neeshka se había limitado a abrazarla con fuerza y a mecerla de un lado a otro en silencio.

 _La madre que lo parió... qué torta tan grande tiene, Tymora de mi alma, qué torta... -_ pensó la pelirroja tiefling negando tristemente con la cabeza.

* * *

 _Negando con la cabeza, la Soñadora dio dos pasos hacia atrás, repelida por la dolorosa memoria._

\- _Eso fue algo puntual... - vaciló._

\- _¿Puntual? - inquirió el Caminante asiéndola del brazo con inesperada fuerza dados los delicados manierismos de los que casi siempre solía hacer gala - ¿Puntual es esto? - inquirió aventándola contra otro recuerdo soñado._

* * *

Desdémona pegando de portazos cada vez que no quería saber nada de nadie y encerrándose en su habitación, presa siempre del cansancio y de la depresión, juntando los potingues de Sand hasta completar el somnífero definitivo.

Desdémona tapándose los oídos cada vez que Casavir le venía a censurar determinados comportamientos que él consideraba perniciosos no ya solo para su salud, sino para su estatus de Caballero-Capitana ante sus hombres.

Y, en última instancia, Desdémona evitando por los pasillos al paladín en cuanto oía el familiar tintineo de las botas de su armadura de placas.

* * *

\- _Gannayev, basta... - imploró la Soñadora tratando inútilmente de desasirse._

\- _¿Puntual es esto también? - preguntó, ya ciertamente con un peligroso indicio de crueldad, el Caminante volviéndola a lanzar contra otra maraña de imágenes superpuestas._

* * *

\- ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Cansada y HARTA! ¡Harta de ti!, ¡harta de que me ignores y pases de mi culo y solo me hables para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer y restregarme constantemente lo muy incompetente y gilipollas que soy!

\- Mi Señora, yo no...

\- ¡Que te jodan! ¡ _"Mi Señora"_ esto, _"Mi Señora"_ lo otro! ¡Desde que nos conocemos no me has llamado ni una puta vez por mi nombre! ¡Ni una! ¡¿Qué pasa?!, ¡¿va en contra de tu religión decir en voz alta el nombre de un diablo o qué?!

\- No... no es como vos lo entendéis...

\- ¡¿Ah, no?!, ¡¿entonces cómo coño es?! ¡A ti lo que te jode es que un engendro cornudo como yo, sin puñetera idea de nada, te dé órdenes, ¿verdad?! ¡Cómo te ibas a plegar a lo que te diga un baatezu, Señor Paladín Aasimar!

\- Ya os he dicho que no soy...

\- ¡Espera!, ¡acabáramos!, ¡los paladines no mienten, ¿verdad?! ¡Porque el rollo de ser paladín versa sobre ir de justo y verdadero por la vida... pero eso no implica que ser legal y realizar buenas acciones te convierta en una persona maja, ¿eh?! ¡Que le jodan a la mestiza bastarda si se siente triste o se encuentra mal! ¡Mientras siga viva sirve al propósito de usar la puta espadita de Gith de los cojones contra la mierda del Guardián de Illefarn al que NADIE tiene HUEVOS de enfrentarse!

La lluvia aquella tarde gris de invierno no podía haber caído más abundante, más gélida ni más oscura sobre sus cabezas...

* * *

 _Chillando de puro dolor, la Soñadora logró finalmente zafarse del agarre de su captor y, acuclillándose en un suelo del todo inexistente, se tapó la astada cabecita con ambos brazos y comenzó a llorar en silencio._

 _Observándola primero con una leve sombra de desdén que fue inmediatamente sustituida por el deleite y el arrepentimiento a partes iguales, el Caminante de los Sueños, incansable devorador de memorias, se agachó a su altura pasándole una mano cariñosamente por la densa pelambrera negra de erizo hasta que un pronto manotazo de la chica, quien se puso en pie inmediatamente, le echó para atrás._

 _Porque había determinación y coraje en aquella mirada negra como la noche que se alzó orgullosa para atravesarle el alma de arriba abajo._

\- _Es cierto. - admitió con un tono de voz firme y sereno – Tuvimos nuestros más y nuestros menos. Ambos pecamos de racistas y prejuiciosos nada más conocernos y nos costó bastante llegar a un entendimiento que no nos hiciera querer sacarnos los ojos. Fuimos los mejores amigos y sin embargo nos hicimos daño el uno al otro, nos distanciamos y dejamos de hablar de lo verdaderamente importante. - e inspiró hondo – Nos dábamos miedo, nos guardábamos secretos el uno del otro... la falta de comunicación acabó siendo sencillamente horrible, insoportable... La convivencia se estancó y cada uno la pagó con quien primero pilló: yo la pagué con Elanee y con él... y él la pagó básicamente con Bishop. Anduvimos contaminando nuestro entorno cada uno a su manera mientras la guerra llamaba con acuciante insistencia a nuestras puertas. Nasher, Neverwinter, el Fuerte de la Encrucijada, Garius... nuestros seres queridos a los que proteger... todo nos fue desgastando poco a poco hasta tal punto... que dejamos de evitarnos. - y sonrió – No había manera ni había quien lo entendiera. Juntamos los pedazos de nuestra vieja amistad, nuestras penas y nuestros miedos y... de alguna manera, fue maravilloso volver a encontrarnos. Yo me deshice de mi rabia y él de sus fantasmas._

 _Y haciendo un gesto con la mano como de querer abarcarlo todo, una gigantesca escena apaisada los absorbió en sus colores nocturnos._

* * *

\- … Hay algo que debo deciros antes de que dé comienzo la batalla. - dijo el hombre, el paladín de mirada azul, con voz vibrante, teñida de una extraña nota que a la diablilla le pareció... templada, como el agua confortante y vaporosa en la que su cuerpo había permanecido en remojo antes de mantener la presente conversación – Pues yo también quisiera agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. - y sus miradas conectaron un instante en el que quedaron prendidas la una de la otra, inamovibles – Pese a las diferencias iniciales que hubimos de atravesar a la defensiva, vos con la desconfianza que depositasteis en mi persona, yo con la envidia y los prejuicios que profesaba hacia vos... pese a todo eso vos me apoyasteis, me defendisteis... me aceptasteis con todos los fantasmas que iba arrastrando tras de mí. Todos ésos sentimientos nocivos...

* * *

\- _¡Contémplalo, Caminante, no apartes la vista!_

* * *

\- ... Todo eso ha quedado atrás a lo largo de este tiempo en el que os he ido conociendo y peleándome con la disparidad entre vuestras opiniones y las mías. - y una muy pequeña, tímida y liviana sonrisa amaneció en su rostro, completando la transformación imposible de aquel rostro hierático de estatua en... otra cosa completamente distinta, otro hombre – Con vuestra constante presencia en mi vida me habéis hecho más fuerte y habéis restaurado mi fe al hacerme ver lo bueno... que es sentir algo por alguien.

* * *

\- _¡No me mientas con medias verdades ni me disfraces los hechos retorciendo las palabras! ¡No me niegues aquello que tú ignoras!_

* * *

\- Y aunque esté oscuro... - prosiguió Casavir con insólito ardor - ... vos brilláis para mí como un faro en mitad de la tormenta. - e impulsivamente, casi como si temiera perder aquel momento, dio un paso hacia ella - Y siento que no hay nada que pueda detenernos si estamos juntos... en esta vida o en la otra.

Desdémona comenzó a palidecer, a sentirse terriblemente enferma, a notar cómo su vacío estómago le demandaba a gritos de repente ser librado de la bilis corrosiva que se le estaba comenzando a formar, capa sobre capa, amenazando con perforarle los intestinos.

Su mente entró en estado de pánico y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle levemente ante la imperiosa necesidad que experimentó de ponerlas en movimiento echando a correr en dirección contraria a aquellas palabras que amenazaban con desestabilizar su muy precaria salud mental.

Porque no debía seguir hablando. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que siguiera hablando, ¡tenía que hacer callar a aquel hombre!

\- Allá donde decidáis ir, yo os seguiré. - continuó inexorablemente el susodicho hombre que no callaba, que no callaba, que no callaba... - Mi acero... - ahí pareció flaquear un instante - … y mi corazón, son vuestros para hacer... lo que os plazca con ellos.

Tras aquello, una avalancha de sentimientos y emociones entremezclados hicieron presa de la pequeña diabilla revolucionando su cuerpo, desquiciando su mente...

* * *

\- _Ah, sí... el amor a veces duele en su sinceridad..._

* * *

\- Entonces, si yo te lo pidiera, ¿te herirías por mí? - expresó ella en voz clara, carente de todo sentimiento o expresión, un calco exacto a la voz de Daeghun: monocorde, vacía, sin entonación... antinatural - ¿Derramarías tu sangre para ver si me importa?

* * *

\- _Y también hiere como el más afilado de los cuchillos en su mucha crueldad..._

* * *

El ardor ferviente que había brillado en la mirada azul de Casavir se paralizó un instante para, tras procesar lo que acababa de oír, dar paso a la confusión.

\- ¿Os burláis de mí? - inquirió inseguro, dándole una entonación a la pregunta como si la noción le pareciera graciosa pese a que, muy en el fondo, la inusual petición le perturbase enormemente.

Desdémona nada dijo y se limitó a observarle impasiblemente con los ojos de tinta fijos en todo momento sobre los de él, esperando.

* * *

\- _Le exigí una última prueba de absoluta entrega y él..._

* * *

Sin apartar sus ojos azules de los de ella, Casavir se llevó una mano al cinto que adornaba el sayo azul marino que llevaba puesto y sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la empuñadura del cuchillo que había llevado escondido entre los pliegues de la tela de darse el improbable caso de que, por algún motivo, tuviera que hacer frente a algún tipo de asalto imprevisto en el trayecto desde sus aposentos hasta las murallas.

Desdémona le vio sacar el cuchillo y sus ojos relucientes como canicas se abrieron desmesuradamente al tiempo que el corazón comenzó a desbocarse paulatinamente dentro de su pecho en cuanto entendió con qué intenciones lo empuñaba.

Sus finos dedos de uñas puntiagudas fueron a parar entre sus dientes a causa del irrefrenable temblor que le sacudía el cuerpo y el cual estaba tratando de disimular con todas sus fuerzas.

Y le vio arrimar el filo del arma hacia la palma de su mano... aquella mano que tantísimas veces la había defendido del enemigo...

 _No..._

Pese a todo no le detuvo, ni un solo grito se escapó de sus labios en el momento en que la hoja se abrió paso a través de la carne y el tibio líquido vital se extendió por su palma enorme para ir a deslizarse entre los dedos y gotear suave y lentamente sobre las frías piedras que conformaban las murallas.

\- Helo aquí. - fue todo cuanto dijo el hombre, mostrándole el corte sangrante en prenda de su fidelidad – Hecho está.

Y ella no había tardado ni dos segundos en lanzarse a sus brazos.

Y al tiempo que sus bocas conectaron en un beso, primero tentativo, después intempestivo, temerosos de que lo que estuvieran viviendo fuera producto de sus desbordadas imaginaciones; sus manos también se unieron mediante la sangre, tanto la de él por el corte como la de ella a consecuencia del inconsciente mordisco, cicatrizando inmediatamente las heridas de ambos tras aquel...

* * *

 _El chillido desgarrado y desdoblado que se propagó por todo el paisaje de ensueño hizo que la Soñadora se girase sorprendida hacia el Caminante, quien en aquellos instantes se retorcía en el inexistente suelo arañándose rostro y cuero cabelludo como un poseso._

\- _¡Lo sssabíamos! - siseó con la voz aguda y susurrante, dividida en miles de gargantas pronunciando aquellas palabras casi silabeándolas - ¡El pacto! ¡Hizo un pacto de sssangre con él!_

\- _¿Gannayev? - inquirió la Soñadora, repentinamente helada en el sitio, recordando..._

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Esta... esta monstruosidad antinatural no debería ni de existir!

* * *

 _Al tocar levemente con las puntas de los dedos el hombro encorvado del Caminante, este se diluyó en sombras._

 _Lo mismo que el resto de su cuerpo físico._

\- _¿Qué...? - aquella oración no llegó nunca a ser pronunciada por los labios de la Soñadora en cuanto las sombras, siseantes y susurrantes pero cargadas de una malignidad sin precedentes, se condensaron en una figura flotante._

 _Fruto de un retorcido azar del destino, gestado en el vientre de la pesadilla más negra jamás concebida, constructo de la no-muerte... la no-muerte de cientos de miles de almas._

 _Y cada alma corrompida por individual era... una de muchas._

\- _Tú... - susurró la Soñadora contemplando pálida e incapaz de reaccionar a aquel engendro que había sido su calvario personal desde que, por error, lo "crease"._

 _La maraña aquella, vórtice de oscuridad coronada por dos gigantescas astas de carnero, le devolvió la mirada con aquel par de luces pálidas y malvadas que tenía por ojos en una faz sin rostro._

 _"Nuessstra Ama." - exhaló siseante en sus pensamientos aquel engendro con sus muchas voces – "Querida, adorada Ama... Qué poco te cuesssta confiar en un hombre celossso, masss qué dolorosssamente nosss niegasss a Losss Muchosss, que te aman desssesssperadamente..."_

 _Y al tiempo que aquella cosa horrible iba aproximándose a ella envuelta en una humareda negra como la pez, Desdémona alzó ambas manos como tratando de protegerse._

\- _¡No! - exclamó - ¡Vete, Uno de Muchos! ¡Déjame sola!_

 _Sin embargo, los tentáculos que otrora fueran el hermoso pelaje iridiscente del Dios Oso, se fueron cerrando en torno a ella, casi... como si quisieran abrazarla._

 _"¡Pero Losss Muchosss te añoran, Ama!" - protestó suavemente la pesadilla flotante – "Añoran tu vacío, tu voz y tu calor... hermossso, hermossso calor infernal..."_

\- _No... no... no..._

 _"¡Sssí!" - exclamó la pesadilla, sabedora de su triunfo – "Sssin nuessstra Ama hemosss vagado sssin rumbo... hambrientosss, muy hambrientosss..." - y alzando con una de sus extensiones ensombrecidas el mentón de ella, la obligó a contemplar sus ojos de pesadilla – "No queríamosss dejar a nuessstra amada Ossscura sssola en manosss de esssosss compañerosss insssignificantesss y dessslealesss... sssabíamosss lo que le iban a hacer a el Ama, ¡no podíamosss permitirlo!"_

 _Con la vista empañada por las lágrimas y los ojos hinchados, la Soñadora pestañeó un par de veces sin comprender._

\- _¿Qué... qué quieres decir? - balbuceó terriblemente agotada, incapaz de hacer frente a aquel monstruo que la perseguía a sol y a sombra sin tregua. De nada había servido ordenarle tiempo atrás que se marchara para siempre... aquella cosa era persistente e implacable como... un cáncer._

 _Sin contestar, la negrura de Uno de Muchos comenzó a disipar la bruma circundante dejando ante ambos un paisaje gris de desolado vacío._

\- Esto es el Mulsantir Sombrío. - dijo Desdémona habiéndose ya despejado la cabeza de la ilusión que hasta hacía poco le había nublado los sentidos - ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Con un coro de risillas malévolas y sobrenaturales, Uno de Muchos, domesticado ampliamente su poder para la ilusión y el engaño, transformó de nuevo su esencia a la de El Chico, la aparición normalmente preferida por la muchacha.

Aquel niño de oscuros cabellos revueltos y dientes descolocados que tanto le recordaba a Kipp.

Solo que aquella criatura asesina y psicópata de tendencias pirómanas, mirada trastornada y sonrisa inquietante no era su pequeño pilluelo caradura y sinvergüenza de la ciénaga.

 _"Porque aquí suponía un terreno más seguro y estratégico que el Plano de Kelemvor."_ \- respondió El Chico despreocupadamente, como si la respuesta yaciera a escasos metros frente a ellos.

\- ¿Seguro y estratégico para qué?

 _"Oh, ¿no lo recuerdas?"_ \- rió El Chico – " _Es una pena, sí. Porque fue algo maravilloso, digno de verse. Y aún no ha acabado."_

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que aún no ha...? - y perdiendo el hilo de la frase, la vista sobrenatural de la diablilla tomó cuerpo una vez más en los tonos grises y mortecinos del Mulsantir Sombrío para advertir... - No...

Dejando atrás la risilla burlona y cruel de El Chico haciendo eco en lo profundo de su cabeza, Desdémona se lanzó sobre el primer cuerpo caído que sus ojos apreciaron en la penumbra.

\- ¡Safiya! - exclamó dándole la vuelta a la caída mujer para verle el rostro – Safiya, por favor...

Pero la Maga Roja ya no poseía capacidad alguna para responder a consecuencia de la mucha sangre que le manaba no solo de la boca, sino de nariz, ojos y orejas. Para ella era demasiado tarde. Para ella y para el cúmulo de arcilla seca y resquebrajada que yacía a su lado, vagamente similar a la forma del homúnculo familiar Kaji que otrora trajera tantas risas al presente grupo.

Los hermosos ojos avellana de la thayina contemplaron quedamente a la chiquilla que la sujetaba tan amorosamente como una madre a su bebé y, comprendiendo, de aquellos mismos ojos que antes la habían enjuiciado comenzaron a manar, además de sangre, cuantiosas lágrimas espesas y silenciosas que se juntaron con la corriente de fluidos que discurrían por toda su bella faz bronceada de gentiles facciones.

Y así permanecieron, unidas en una amistad que había sido brutalmente truncada de un modo repentino y horripilante, comprendiéndose, pidiéndose mutuamente perdón sin palabras hasta que las pupilas de Safiya, aún abiertas, dejaron de ver, dejaron de responder a la luz y finalmente se secaron.

Besándole la frente tatuada, representación de aquella plaga que no habían logrado erradicar, la joven Farlong cerró dulcemente los párpados dorados de la Maga Roja y depositó su cuerpo frío sobre el suelo, cruzándole los brazos al pecho como si tan solo estuviera durmiendo y toda aquella sangre no fuera real.

El siguiente con el que se tropezó fue Gann, quien aún respiraba y miraba al cielo nocturno sin estrellas del Mulsantir Sombrío con gesto arrebatado.

Y el hombre ni se percató siquiera de las manitas de uñas afiladas que le tomaron de la nuca y lo izaron contra su pecho, acunándole mientras buscaba inútilmente entre los compartimentos de sus ropajes alguna poción con la que remedar aquel estropicio... que al menos cerrara aquel enorme tajo sangrante que le atravesaba la caja torácica en diagonal como si le hubieran abierto en canal de mala manera con una cimitarra.

\- Déjalo... - susurró el engendro de saga con los labios anormalmente grisáceos y agrietados – Es igual... incluso si pudieras salvarme, yo... te perseguiría hasta acabar contigo. Eres... un peligro para todos los sueños y los espíritus de esta tierra.

\- Shhh, calla... - le chistó ella con todo su cariño, obviando deliberadamente la implícita amenaza en las palabras del chamán – Te sanaré. Todavía recuerdo las lecciones de Tarmas en Restauración...

Y en el momento en que sus palmas brillaron sobre el pecho ensangrentado del hombre, la mano azulina de este la detuvo a media acción con insólita fuerza en amplio contraste con la presente debilidad de su estado.

\- No... no lo entiendes... - negó mientras el más leve de los hilillos de sangre le resbalaba por la comisura derecha de la boca, una visión extrañamente estética en la siempre bella faz del Caminante, una faz concebida una vez en un sueño – Yo... no quiero perseguirte. No quiero tener que matarte... - y asiendo las sienes de la planodeudaria joven con ambas manos, le bajó la cabeza lo suficiente como para plantarle un beso en los labios. Aquel beso que, por miedo al rechazo, no había sido capaz de darle a lo largo del interminable año oscuro vagando por los bosques nevados de Rashemen – Te quiero... pese a aquello en lo que te has convertido creo... que no me importa demasiado. Mi sentencia estaba escrita: si tú morías, yo moriría contigo... pero si tú vivías... en fin, ya ves... tu oportunidad viene de la mano con mi perdición. Y no me importa... en lo más mínimo... - y tosiendo, una nueva marea de sangre le vino a inundar la boca para teñir sus labios de carmesí – Es tan extraño... amar a alguien cuando sabes... que es una completa equivocación hacerlo...

\- Mierda, Gannayev... - sollozó ella abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas y besándole la frente, los párpados y las mejillas con extrema delicadeza – Mierda, mierda, mierda...

\- Me encanta... ésa forma que tienes... de decir palabrotas... - sonrió el chamán – Y también adoro profundamente... que siempre uses... mi nombre completo... - y cerrando los ojos, se abandonó finalmente al gélido abrazo de la muerte. Tenía muy claro adónde iría ahora después y, sin embargo... lo hizo sin miedo, con entereza, listo para afrontar el Juicio Final de Kelemvor.

Y cuando su alma expiró, Desdémona todavía sostenía su cuerpo inerte entre los brazos, no creyéndose aún que hubiera muerto y tratando de ofrecerle calor con su proximidad.

Sin embargo a sus espaldas otros ojos sobrenaturales se posaron sobre su cabeza... sobre su nuca... su cuello... tan fácil de quebrar...

Con un grito estentóreo y un recrujir de plumas ensangrentadas, Kaelyn "La Paloma" se alzó de rodillas, el acero de plata entre ambas manos temblorosas y, extendiendo una última vez sus alas de ángel caído en desgracia, bautizó a la aún ausente Desdémona en una cascada de suavidad y blancor antes de enterrarle la punta del arma en mitad de la espalda.

No obstante, aquella punta fue sencillamente disuelta en el vórtice de vacío que manó como un tornado de la columna vertebral de la diablilla, plagado de ojos insectoides, extendiendo sus tentáculos arácnidos de abisal negrura para arrebatarle el arma a la semicelestial y hacérsela añicos ante sus atónitos ojos negros que no procesaban los colores.

Y estos añicos se le incrustaron dolorosamente en las manos como agujas, llegando al hueso, impidiendo que pudiera usarlas para posteriores intentos.

\- Vete, Kaelyn. - le dijo la chica sencillamente sin volverse siquiera para mirarle a los ojos con los suyos secos e inflamados – No quiero hacerte más daño.

Conteniéndose el flujo de sangre de las manos con los dientes apretados por el dolor, "La Paloma" quedó con la mirada fija sobre la nuca de la chica del mismo modo en que le hubiera mirado directamente a los ojos.

\- _Acta deos numquam mortalia fallunt. ******_ \- recitó entonces con voz impasible, las manos palpitantes, la nariz sangrante, el labio violáceo y partido... desarmada y débil como un recién nacido – Si no por mi mano, habrás de caer por las de los dioses, Desdémona Farlong... deseaba al menos concederte el regalo de una muerte misericordiosa, pues no hallarás piedad ni siquiera ante el Juicio de Ilmater. - bajó la cabeza hacia sus ahora inútiles extremidades - Por mucho daño que haya causado la Maldición del Devoraespíritus... tú te has convertido en algo mucho peor. Y lloro por aquella persona buena y amable a la que conocí una vez.

 _"Suficiente."_ \- interrumpió la voz de El Chico desde atrás, acercándose con tranquilidad predadora a ambas féminas arrodilladas - _"La Maga Roja era un triste fragmento de todo el potencial de la Fundadora y el engendro de saga un patético pastor de espíritus que ningún interés podían suscitar entre Los Muchos... no obstante tú, ángel caído, ¡serás un muy glorioso banquete para nuestras hambrientas fauces!"_

\- ¡NO! - bramó Desdémona desde detrás de la clériga semicelestial, aún asiendo el cuerpo de Gannayev de los Sueños entre sus brazos - ¡Deja a Kaelyn en paz! ¡Deja que se vaya!

 _"Me parece que no."_ \- repuso El Chico transformando de nuevo su ser en la pesadilla flotante que en realidad era - _"Losss Muchosss tienen hambre... Losss Muchosss te adoramosss, Ama, pero también adoramosss un buen fessstín."_ \- y arrimándose hasta quedar sobre una aterrorizada clériga, añadió - _"No sssufrasss por ella, Ossscura nuessstra... en cuanto sssu esssencia ssse una a Losss Muchosss podrásss tenerla junto a ti... para sssiempre."_

Así pues, ignorando los gritos de la diablilla, la negra pesadilla de Uno de Muchos abrió su negra boca de vacío... para ser prontamente repelido por las extensiones de sombra del Devoraespíritus.

Pues abrazando a Kaelyn desde atrás en un intento de protegerla, las manos de Desdémona les tenían asidos al fallecido Gann y a ella mientras que los brumosos tentáculos arácnidos de la maldición que llevaba alojada en el pecho se incrustaron, sombra con sombra, contra las protuberancias negras de Uno de Muchos, conteniéndole en un pulso que le estaba costando mucho mantener bajo control.

Y así, mientras batallaban por la supremacía de las sombras, "La Paloma" había aprovechado la distracción y se había estado arrancando los pedazos de metal incrustados en sus manos, sangrando copiosamente y rindiendo tributo con su dolor a Ilmater para, una vez vio que las articulaciones de sus manos podrían trabajar sin problemas, sanarse a toda velocidad murmurando una plegaria y... con el cuchillo de plata que había mantenido sin desenfundar en la vaina de su cinto, apuñaló a Desdémona justo en el centro del pecho donde otrora este hubiese alojado un fragmento de idéntico metal y retorció la hoja ciento ochenta grados, desgarrando piel y tejidos en el proceso.

\- Perdóname... - musitó la mujer con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Incapaz de reaccionar, la fuerza interior de la muchacha perdió agarre momentáneamente y Uno de Muchos, finalmente, se proclamó vencedor de tan singular duelo.

Y todo ocurrió con tal vertiginosa velocidad que Desdémona apenas si tuvo tiempo de procesar el agudo dolor que le nació del pecho y el sabor metálico que le inundó las papilas gustativas cuando, salido de la nada, el filo de un mandoble negro empaló la incorpórea imagen de Uno de Muchos para, una vez la hoja se halló dentro de sus sombras, moverla de arriba abajo hasta desgarrar la oscurecida piel del Rey Oso y, con ello, liberar las almas contenidas dentro de ella.

Mientras que las más débiles se disiparon, las más rabiosas, El Chico, El Bruto y La Orate permanecieron firmemente emplazadas en aquel Plano para, tras atacar fieramente a quien las había soltado, ser rápidamente despachadas por el implacable filo negro.

Y así, con la hoja de plata aún enterrada entre las costillas y los poderes de Ilmater fluyendo a través de las manos de Kaelyn para evitar que el Devoraespíritus resquebrajase el cuchillo como antes lo hiciere con su espada, Desdémona fue perdiendo sangre lentamente y la vista se le fue yendo hasta que su cabecita astada cayó sobre las rodillas de la semicelestial.

No obstante, ciega y débil, fue capaz de percibir la súbita tensión en la pose de Kaelyn y cómo esta se giraba levemente para encarar a alguien.

\- No lo hagas, Hermano. - pidió con voz suave.

\- Mi alma se resiente y se lamenta por ti... pero la traición es algo que me cuesta mucho perdonar, _caeles_. ******* \- replicó con voz tranquila y profunda, de idéntica suavidad, la otra persona receptora – Con lo innoble de tu acto, mis días a la sombra han terminado. No eres digna.

Y así, aún ciega, a Desdémona le dio un vuelco el corazón no solo al oír ésa voz pronunciar aquella sentencia, sino al sentir el violento estertor que Kaelyn experimentó para, tras apenas unos segundos que se le hicieron interminables, escuchar un leve gorgoteo y notar la calidez de un líquido espeso gotear sobre su rostro. Tras aquello, "La Paloma" se derrumbó sobre ella, sus alas flácidas y pesadas, y así quedaron ambas en el suelo: encogidas y acurrucadas la una contra la otra como dos animalitos asustados.

Inmediatamente unas manos enguantadas en firme metal tomaron con gran delicadeza a la planodeudaria diablilla del suelo, le sacaron el puñal incrustado en su pecho y la obligaron a enderezarse quedando de frente a la borrosa imagen caída de la clériga de Ilmater.

\- Su alma. - le dijo al oído la profunda voz que antes había hablado con la semicelestial mientras unos fuertes brazos la sujetaban previniendo que no pudiera caerse de nuevo – Alimentaos de ella y restaurad esta herida que os mata, deprisa.

Medio ida, Desdémona comenzó a llorar en silencio.

\- ¿Devorar el alma... de Kaelyn? - musitó – No... no puedo hacer eso...

\- Os lo ruego, mi Señora.

Al oír aquello, aquellas palabras... aquella voz largo tiempo perdida entre las estaciones nevadas rashemíes... la joven Farlong no dudó y, sintiendo un profundo pesar al hacerlo, tomó aire y liberó el hambre que yacía en su interior la cual, dejando a la bestia extender sus garras, bebió ardientemente de la esencia de la que otrora fuese su fiel compañera y la vació por entero cual vaso de vino en los labios tras escuchar sus últimas palabras:

\- _Desertori filium... Nigrum Custodio, impuratus... Libera te tutemet... ex Inferis... ********_

Y, una vez aquella hambre fue saciada y el dolor se hubo evaporado, la muchacha conectó inconscientemente con el poder de El Ojo de la Saga y su mente y espíritu se trasladaron nuevamente al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 ** _"Cuentan que en La Joya hay una luz rota por cada corazón..._**

 ** _Cuentan que la vida es un juego y que luego te quitan el tablero..._**

 ** _Te ofrecen máscaras y disfraces y un esbozo de la historia, y luego te dejan improvisar su Cabaret del Vicio..._**

 ** _En ciudades que ya no son bellas y te roban, hay impresos, garantías, notitas y una bota miliciana en la escalera... Hay sexo, muerte, cochambre en blanco y negro por cuatro perras._**

 ** _Se enfrentan a sus responsabilidades, aunque sea de rodillas. Hay mujeres que pasan frío y prefieren no mirar atrás. Y las viudas que se niegan a llorar se vestirán con una liga y un lazo, y aprenderán a levantar sus piernas en este Cabaret del Vicio..."_**

\- _¿Qué está ocurriendo? - inquirió la Soñadora con voz quebrada, dolida y sin más lágrimas que derramar, sus codos apoyados pesadamente sobre la bancada de enfrente._

\- _¡Shhh! - le chistó la persona que estaba sentada delante de ella dándose brevemente la vuelta, dejando que sus cabellos amielados le cayeran sobre el ojo derecho - ¡Calla, mujer, que nos perdemos la función!_

\- _¿Shandra...? - balbuceó ella, no pudiendo o no queriendo comprender lo que veían sus ojos._

 _A su derecha, un codo huesudo se le incrustó suavemente en la cadera._

\- _No me estoy enterando de nada, ¿por qué parte van? - inquirió en voz baja inclinándose sobre ella una adolescente de ígneos cabellos desordenados, ricamente vestida en sedas bermellones bordadas en hilo de oro._

\- _¿Qara...? - musitó la Soñadora, atónita - ¿Qué...?_

\- _¡Si dejarais de parlotear como cacatúas, a lo mejor todos pillábamos el hilo de la historia! - bufó airada una voz masculina con cierto tono prepotente desde atrás – Mujeres... no sabréis nunca lo que es tener el pico cerrado ni aunque os lo expliquen cien veces._

\- _¡Bishop! - exclamó la muchacha, esta vez desquiciada y a punto de poner el grito en el cielo hasta que una mano suave se vino a posar sobre la suya con gesto tranquilizador._

 _Y la joven creyó que el corazón le iba a estallar en mil pedazos cuando, al girar la cabeza a la izquierda, unos suaves ojos almendrados le sonrieron con infinita dulzura._

 _Apretando instantáneamente la mano estilizada y hermosa de su amiga de la infancia, la Soñadora le comunicó mediante este simple gesto... todo el cariño que sentía por ella._

\- _Amie... tía, cuánto... cuánto te he echado de menos... - susurró con voz quebrada – Os he echado tanto de menos a todos..._

\- _¿Por qué, tonta? - inquirió la rubia jovencita con absoluto candor y una deliciosa sonrisa adornando sus labios rosados - ¡Pero si estamos todos contigo! - rió mostrándole con un gesto de su mano la verdad que yacía en sus palabras._

 _Porque era cierto, todos estaban allí, en el teatro de "El Velo", sentados en las bancadas admirando la obra con marcado interés: Grobnar sentado sobre el hombro del Constructo para ver mejor desde las últimas filas; Elanee reclinada contra el respaldo de una de las bancadas y recorriendo el suelo con los dedos de sus pies descalzos; Ammon Jerro de brazos cruzados y gesto ceñudo sentado al lado de su nieta, quien le tenía asido cariñosamente de la cintura y le iba diciendo cosas de tanto en tanto que relajaban brevemente el semblante hosco del Brujo del Fuego Infernal; Zhjaeve sentada con las piernas cruzadas en gesto de meditación entretanto sus ojos amarillos de reptil se fruncían de tanto en tanto, tratando de dilucidar posiblemente el significado de la obra; Khelgar y Neeshka librando una silenciosa contienda de codazos por ver quién se quedaba con más sitio en el banco; Kipp y Tomi con Kiggo sobre el hombro del niño soltando risitas de vez en cuando mientras se hallaban sentados sobre uno de los respaldos para ver mejor e incomodar a los de atrás; Sand poniendo cara larga al asunto mientras se tapaba la boca con los dedos en un gesto sumamente cursi y melodramático que pretendía fingir la represión de un bostezo..._

 _Pero también estaban Safiya con Kaji, Kaelyn y Gann, sentados los unos al lado de los otros con extrema educación y respetándose sus respectivos espacios vitales pero en diferentes actitudes: mientras que la Maga Roja contemplaba la obra con remarcado interés y su homúnculo revoloteaba de un hombro de su túnica a otro, el engendro de saga esgrimía una ceja elegantemente enarcada y la semicelestial tenía las manos apoyadas sobre el regazo y observaba la ejecución de la obra con expresión hierática._

 _Más lejos andaban Daeghun y Bevil, uno de pie con el arco en la mano y su habitual expresión de esfinge, y el otro sentado consultando el libreto con el ceño fruncido, como si le costase entender lo que leía._

 _Y Kana... y Tarmas, y Retta con los niños... Georg... el Hermano Merring... los Mossfeld... Cormick... Lisbet y Kyli... Deekin... Duncan... todos._

 _Incluso Lorne Estornino y Torio Claven andaban por allí poniendo caras raras a la representación._

 _Pero... ¿dónde estaba...?_

\- _¡Mira!, ¡mira! - le dijo Amie súbitamente emocionada señalando con los ojos el escenario - ¡Somos nosotros frente a la taberna de tu tío!_

 _Girando entonces el rostro al frente, consciente de lo que se le estaba señalando, los ojos de la Soñadora quedaron prendidos de la escena que se gestaba ante ellos._

 ** _"Pero el telón y las butacas dan pie y el silencio es devorado por la representación..._**

 ** _Hay un asesino en la Matineé, hay nombres escritos en el pasillo, y ni los jefes ni los actores saben si el espectáculo ha acabado o no. Y, mirando de soslayo, guardan cola..."_**

 _Un nutrido grupo de siete actores en mitad de bengalas y fuegos de pega fingían dar muerte a un grupo de estudiantes vestidos con túnicas que iban cayendo al suelo con los rostros maquillados de quemaduras y abrasiones._

 ** _"¡El himno que nadie canta jamás! ¡El coro del toque de queda! ¡La Divina Comedia! ¡Los ojos saltones de marionetas ahogadas por sus cuerdas!"_**

 _Allí había un enano barbudo con el cráneo afeitado dando de bandazos con un hacha de mentira, una mujer pelirroja con cuernos y cola de pega chillando, una chica con una peluca rubia fingiendo crear un muro protector mágico, un elfo moreno y demasiado alto para el papel que pretendía representar respaldaba la mágica representación, una mujer de cabello cobrizo haciendo el papel de una adolescente torcía en su rostro un gesto de perverso deleite... y los otros dos actores..._

 ** _"¡Hay emoción y escalofrío, muchas chicas, canciones y sorpresas!_**

 ** _¡En este lugar hay algo para todos, reserve hoy su asiento!_**

 ** _Hay perjurio y maldades..."_**

 _Una chica con un casco astado que era cubierto por una enorme peluca larga y negra contempló con los ojos desencajados al público... y el hombre alto y fornido tras suya..._

 ** _"... Bienvenidos a este Carnaval de bastardos..._**

 ** _… EL CABARET DEL VICIO..."_**

 _… El hombre tras la chica se quitó el antifaz azul que había llevado puesto todo este tiempo, se bajó del escenario y, caminando con elegancia y parsimonia hacia la Soñadora, una vez se plantó ante ella le tendió la mano mientras sus helados ojos de ángel la contemplaban con singular apasionamiento._

\- _Despertad, mi Señora._

* * *

Parpadeando un par de veces hasta que los ojos se le acostumbraron a la luz y la vista se le encuadró correctamente, Desdémona Farlong aspiró aire un momento y, quedando prendida de la imagen de un techo rocoso que podía ver a intervalos teñido de los tonos cálidos que las llamas del fuego que tenía encendido a su derecha reflejaban en él, no reaccionó hasta que un quedo murmullo de pisadas se aproximó al lugar donde estaba tumbada.

Posando entonces sus ojos de alquitrán sobre unas piernas enfundadas en pantalones y botas oscuros que se arrodillaron a su lado, la chica siguió el trayecto con la vista por las estrechas caderas subiendo por el amplio torso y el largo cuello hasta llegar a los espejos del alma, azules como una mañana de invierno.

\- Casavir... - suspiró ella con la mínima de las voces sacando los brazos de las mantas y el saco de dormir que la cubrían para extenderlos hacia arriba, suplicando el abrazo – Casavir...

Atendiendo a aquella muda petición, el hombre frente a ella le pasó cuidadosamente las manos por detrás de la espalda en reposo y la izó con toda la delicadeza del mundo para aferrarla prontamente contra sí y permitirle a ella hacer lo propio.

En cuanto lo tuvo entre sus brazos, la diablilla le hundió la nariz en el cuello y, mientras le tanteaba las espaldas con ambas manos, queriéndose cerciorar de que lo que tocaba era real, acto seguido, guiada por el impulso, se lo comió a besos.

El otro se dejó hacer cerrando los ojos y tomando aire, saboreando aquello tranquilamente hasta que no pudo más, tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la besó en los labios.

La cola de ella fue a rodearle la cintura y así permanecieron muchos segundos apretados el uno contra el otro casi dolorosamente hasta que finalmente hubieron de separarse ante la acuciante necesidad de oxígeno.

Con las frentes unidas, jadeando aún por la falta de aire, las manos de ella también fueron a parar al rostro de él.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, qué haces tú aquí...? - murmuró ella repetidas veces, aún arrobada por aquella visión maravillosa que no terminaba de creerse por completo - ¿Cómo me has encontrado? - y, sin esperar respuesta ni tampoco dar lugar a que el otro le respondiera, le fue besuqueando todo lo que no había podido besuquearle desde aquella batalla horrible de la cual solo recordaba escombros y piedras resquebrajadas cayendo del techo con aterradora velocidad - ¿Te haces cuenta de que... a efectos prácticos estamos... en la otra punta del globo...? - jadeó.

\- Me hago cuenta de ello, mi Señora, me hago perfecta cuenta de ello... - replicó el hombre, también jadeante, siguiéndole a la muchacha con increíble avidez aquel juego de ver quién besaba antes a quién.

Ella arrugó la naricilla y le endosó otro beso en la boca para acallarle.

\- Y dale con lo de _"Mi Señora"_ , tío... - bufó pasándole los pulgares de los altos pómulos a las tersas y delgadas mejillas impecablemente afeitadas, sus labios henchidos a escasos milímetros de los de él – Qué manía... al final voy a tener que rellenar un formulario, pagar un impuesto, raparme la cabeza y traer doce mililitros de sangre de un unicornio rosa en un recipiente que huela a tortitas para que dejes de llamarme así...

Riendo los dos nerviosamente en voz baja ante aquella absurda declaración, se quedaron quietos mirándose fijamente, respirándose mutuamente.

Era una verdadera suerte que ambos estuvieran solos en aquel momento, pues Desdémona acababa de recordar lo muy mal que Casavir llevaba las muestras efusivas de afecto en público. Llegan a estar acompañados incluso de un ciego sordomudo y ya se hubiera tenido que despedir de aquello de meterle boca.

No obstante, incluso con aquellas manías persecutorias e inexplicables, el hombre le seguía pareciendo, pese al año de separación, una cosa tremendamente adorable.

Sonriendo entonces a colmillo descubierto, la joven Farlong apretó su nariz contra la del otro.

\- Cuéntame. - pidió risueña - ¿Qué has hecho, paladín? ¿A quién has tenido que exorcizar para llegar hasta aquí? - bromeó, aún sin aliento y más feliz que una perdiz.

Sin embargo, los ojos de él reflejaron una honda tristeza cuando dijo aquello.

\- Os lo ruego, Señora, no me volváis a llamar así, por piedad... - musitó desviando la vista.

Uh-oh...

Girando levemente la cabeza para que los ojos caídos de él conectaran con los de ella, Desdémona le contempló repentinamente asustada.

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó despacio – Te llamo así porque es lo que eres... ¿verdad?

Silencio.

\- ¿Verdad, Casavir?

Silencio de nuevo. Los ojos del hombre vinieron a cerrarse con súbita amargura.

Y los minutos se congelaron en la ausencia de las palabras.

\- Casavir... ¿qué has hecho?

 _"¡Lo sssabíamos! ¡El pacto! ¡Hizo un pacto de sssangre con él!"_

Ay, no...

 _"¿Sabes que un pacto de sangre está considerado como una acción malvada, Desi? Puede que no crea en Lathander, pero de vez en cuando he ido a alguno de los sermones del Hermano Merring sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal."_

Como si de una puñalada aquel recuerdo se hubiera tratado, la chica se encogió de puro dolor entretanto tomaba la mano izquierda del hombre y la giraba entre las suyas para descubrir la vieja cicatriz blanquecina, recta e impecablemente perfecta, cruzar la palma entera en diagonal.

Una cicatriz que jamás se borraría.

Pasando las yemas de los dedos distraídamente por aquella marca permanente, Desdémona suspiró.

\- Cuando esto ocurrió... ¿a qué te comprometiste exactamente?

Cerrando los elegantes dedos considerablemente más largos que los de la planodeudo sobre los nudillos de ella, Casavir tanteó ausentemente la piel suave de la manita bajo las callosidades de sus propios dedos, consecuencia inevitable de años esgrimiendo armas pesadas; las uñas afiladas de ella sobresaliendo de entre los pliegues de extensión de las falanges y el metacarpo.

\- Como os dijera aquella vez: allá donde decidáis ir, yo os seguiré. - replicó suavemente - Y eso fue exactamente lo que quise decir.

\- ¿Cómo que allá donde yo decidiera ir?

Inspirando aire profundamente, el antaño Caballero de la nación de Neverwinter abrió nuevamente los ojos.

\- Hubo un tiempo, al poco de conocernos, en el que protegeros se convirtió en mi única razón de ser, Señora. - expuso con extrema lentitud, casi como si le costase exteriorizar todo aquello que, evidentemente, llevaba guardado quizás demasiado tiempo – Quería hacéroslas de sombra, de la hoja que os guareciese del temporal... y me tensaba y enfermaba sobremanera cada vez que no os tenía a la vista. Sois una mujer que únicamente sigue los dictados de su propio impulso, terriblemente impredecible, y vadeáis aguas peligrosas con la vuestra naturaleza atrayendo todo aquello corrosivo para vuestra alma gentil. - y volviendo a mirarla a los ojos, continuó serio – El pueblo githyanki... Garius y su séquito, Ammon Jerro y su cohorte infernal... baatezu y tanar'ri desfilando por la vuestra vida con una frecuencia cuanto menos que alarmante... No creáis que todo esto que os digo fruto es de la ventura o el azar pues vuestra sangre, mal que os pese, es un reclamo constante a lo sobrenatural y a la infamia.

\- Bishop. - constató ella sin apartar la vista – Odiabas a Bishop y él te odiaba a ti. Al principio pensé que eran cosas entre paladines y delincuentes, los polos opuestos de la ley y la criminalidad... más tarde me hice a la idea de que, pasando como pasó en el Valle de Merdelain, vuestra animadversión era también producto de los celos... pero se ve que las cosas son mucho más complicadas de lo que parecen a simple vista.

Casavir asintió quedamente.

\- Bishop no odiaba quién era yo, Señora, odiaba lo que soy en esencia, mi misma naturaleza y mi forma de pensar del todo contrapuestas a las suyas... del mismo modo en que a vos os envidiaba mas, por otra parte, no podía alejarse de la vuestra presencia. Y yo, me avergüenza confesarlo, odiaba el vicio persecutorio que aquel hombre torcido tenía para con vos ya que, de algún modo, me veía reflejado en él y la noción se me atragantaba.

\- Bishop me quería. - dijo ella y, al ver el ceño fruncido del hombre, le puso el índice entre las cejas para estirarle la piel fruncida hacia arriba – Ya sé que no quieres oírlo, pero es lo que hay. Llama a las cosas por lo que son, Casavir: Bishop me quería y no podía soportarlo. Lo mismo te pasó a ti al principio conmigo.

\- Yo no...

\- Tú sí. - le reprendió ella – No vayas ahora a aprovechar tu estatus de "no-paladín" para contarme trolas, _míster_ , porque no cuela.

Suspirando pesadamente, Casavir se rindió tácitamente a las acusaciones. La verdad es que le estaba costando abrirse y hablar de cosas serias e importantes con ella más de lo que en una primera instancia hubiera podido imaginar.

Porque la sinceridad, pese a todo, era una cosa que le seguía eludiendo de un modo casi insultante en su día a día. Sinceridad consigo mismo y con todo lo acaecido los últimos dos años.

Sinceridad en lo tocante... aún... a sus sentimientos por ella.

\- De cualquier modo, Señora, – comenzó, desviando la cuestión – es menester que comprendáis la gravedad de la vuestra situación y la imperiosa necesidad que yo albergaba de... aislaros de todo aquello susceptible de corromperos. Tal vez me equivocara, tal vez no. Lo hecho, hecho está y no tiene cuenta remover aguas turbias. - expuso dándole un leve apretón cariñoso a las manitas de ella – No obstante, aquel pacto mío con vos me abrió la oportunidad de seguiros no solo a través de realidades y Planos contrastados... sino también en ése mundo onírico por el cual vagabais de arriba abajo acompañada de la pesadilla de Los Muchos y del chamán.

Desdémona en aquel instante se quedó boquiabierta.

\- ¡Eras tú! - exclamó anonadada – Aquella visión antes de enfrentarme con Akachi... eras sólido y real... como el resto de nuestros compañeros en el Fuerte de la Encrucijada.

\- Lo que allí contemplasteis fue una de las muchas puertas que vuestra memoria alberga hacia los recuerdos y el significado que estos entrañan para vos. - explicó el hombre sombríamente – Vuestra cruzada contra el Traidor era únicamente una batalla interior que librasteis contra vos misma: un alma condenada por fuerzas ajenas a su voluntad a caminar un sendero que no ha escogido y que, en última instancia, se torna carga y maldición a la vez. Porque traidores hay muchos y yo, en mi empeño por no imponerme a vos sumado a mi mucha ignorancia... siento que también os he traicionado.

\- ¿Qué... qué dices...?

Casavir entonces, sin mediar palabra, acercó su frente a la de ella tomándola de las sienes y le mostró lo que tanto temía mostrarle.

La verdad.

* * *

\- _¡Date prisa, chaval! - exclamó Khelgar Puño de Hierro mientras ondeaba su manaza embutida en los Guanteletes de su clan, indicando que se apurara - ¡Este sitio no aguantará mucho en pie!_

 _Sudando la gota gorda y con la cara roja del esfuerzo, Casavir corría. Corría desaforado, corría como no hubiera creído posible que se pudiera correr embutido en una armadura de placas reforzada y con un peso muerto en los brazos._

 _Y estaba asustado._

 _Asustado porque con tanto polvo como levantaban los escombros al caer no veía casi nada, asustado porque al pasar al lado de una columna derruida había distinguido muy malamente lo que le había parecido la figura de la clériga githzerai aplastada bajo toneladas de roca, asustado porque sus ojos azules no atinaban a distinguir luz alguna al final de los muchos pasillos que estaba atravesando con Khelgar y Neeshka a la cabeza de tan desenfrenada carrera._

 _Asustado por su convaleciente Señora... su amada Señora quien, inconsciente entre sus brazos, perdía sangre a marchas forzadas con el pico del fragmento de plata sobresaliéndole del pecho cual punta de iceberg sobre el mar de aguas heladas que ahora era su fría piel._

\- _¡A la derecha! - exclamó la voz iracunda de Ammon Jerro empujando a un medio ciego Casavir hacia el lado deseado antes de que otro grupo de piedras procedentes del techo les aplastara vivos - ¡Tenemos que ir dirección Sur! ¡Es nuestra única oportunidad!_

 _No obstante, lo único que Casavir oyó fue un chillido procedente seguramente de la pícara ladrona hasta que otra parte del techo se derrumbó y el Brujo, su Señora y él quedaron aislados del resto del grupo._

\- _¡Maldición! - exclamó Jerro apretando ambos puños en un gesto harto extraño en él de suma impotencia - ¡¿Dónde está ése maldito mago elfo cuando se le necesita?!_

\- _Si te refieres a mí, Jerro... – replicó la voz sarcástica y cansada de Sand desde el interior de una imponente forma reforzada con un hechizo de Piel Pétrea que sujetaba en aquellos instantes muy malamente un considerable fragmento de techo – Por mi modesta persona no sufras y atiende: os recomiendo encarecidamente que entre Casavir y tú saquéis de aquí a la Capitana de una buena vez y dejéis de perder el tiempo... no creo que mis brazos resistan esto mucho más._

\- _¿Hacia dónde, Sand? - preguntó Casavir en voz alta al aire, aún medio ciego y estrechando su agarre sobre la diablilla que llevaba en brazos, quien estaba comenzando ya a tiritar de frío por la pérdida de sangre._

\- _¡Atajad por uno de los portales de sombra! - exclamó el mago señalando el más próximo con la cabeza de piedra - ¡Rápido!, ¡antes de que la influencia del Rey de las Sombras termine de perder agarre y estos se cierren!_

 _Y así, guiado por los pasos y la voz imperiosa del Brujo del Fuego Infernal, Casavir atravesó con su Señora en brazos el susodicho portal y... una vez estuvieron al otro lado, sus ojos no atinaron a comprender lo que veían... hasta que una figura vestida de rojo se les aproximó._

 _Una mujer con el cráneo afeitado y tatuado enarbolando un báculo que no parecía lo que se dice ideado para ayudar a caminar._

 _Una Maga Roja de Thay._

\- _¡Nefris! - exclamó Ammon Jerro a la derecha de Casavir invocando prontamente una esfera del fuego helado de Baator en cada una de sus manos enguantadas._

\- _Me encantaría hacer las presentaciones, Jerro, pero no disponemos de tiempo. - replicó la mujer con aire severo e impasible, fría toda ella como una estatua de alabastro cuando se giró para encarar al hombre más joven – Tú, Caído, entrégame a la Portadora. Ahora._

 _Casavir tiró para atrás, arrepintiéndose enormemente de haberse dejado la espada enterrada entre las costillas de Bishop. Una espada tan buena... para tan mala carne._

 _Inmediatamente unas negras y altas figuras aladas los rodearon y, mientras que el Brujo trataba por todos los medios de deshacerse de ellas, Casavir fue retrocediendo con la diablilla en brazos sin apartar la vista de la desconocida._

\- _La Portadora, Caído. - repitió esta con cierta cualidad de mando que demandaba obediencia inmediata._

\- _¡Por encima de mi cadáver, mujer! - exclamó él estrechando a la joven más aún contra sí, provocando que esta gimiera lastimosamente de dolor._

 _Observando entonces este gesto con remarcada curiosidad, la mujer retiró la punta del báculo con el que hace unos segundos planeaba dispararle al hombre aquel en cuanto pillase un ángulo lo bastante adecuado como para no dañar a la preciada carga que portaba entre sus brazos._

 _Porque reconocía aquello._

\- _¡Necio! - exclamó furibunda - ¿Acaso no ves que se muere? Aunque lograrais salir de aquí de una pieza para ella será demasiado tarde. - y señalando con la cabeza tatuada a la chiquilla, añadió – El fragmento que yace en su interior la está matando más deprisa que la puñalada que se lo ha empujado hacia afuera. Si de verdad te importa lo que le ocurra... entrégamela y yo me aseguraré no solo de sacarle la esquirla de plata, sino de cerrarle la herida para que siga viviendo._

 _Girando la vista dirección a Ammon Jerro, quien había sido sometido entre las poderosas zancas de varias criaturas grisáceas, astadas y con alas membranosas que le contemplaban voraces con hambrientos ojos rojos, Casavir tragó saliva y, dándole una última mirada a la muchacha, le apartó un pelo de la boca para ponérselo tras la picuda oreja._

 _Como aquella vez._

\- _Si dices verdad... - comenzó lamiéndose los labios, inseguro y descubriendo un nada agradable regusto a sangre y cenizas en ellos – Quiero que me lleves con ella._

 _Dándole una mirada inquisitiva pero rápidamente sobresaltada por el derrumbe en derredor, la Maga Roja les hizo un gesto a las criaturas._

\- _El Brujo se viene con nosotros. - dispuso altiva y, sin más preámbulos, señaló a Casavir con el báculo de un modo casi rayano en lo amenazador - ¡Entra dentro del portal que he creado con la chica!, ¡vamos!_

 _Y así, contra todo dictado que su conciencia o sentido común pudieran estar gritándole en aquellos momentos, el Caído en Desgracia obedeció ciegamente a aquella desconocida y, una vez atravesó el portal vaporoso que ella le había señalado, creyó por un instante que su ascendencia aasimar había despertado súbitamente en él cuando se encontró observando un mundo en escala de grises... de otra Dimensión._

* * *

Con las sienes y los ojos palpitándole de dolor ante aquel intercambio mental intruso, Desdémona asió del mismo modo las sienes de su amante y presionó su pulso acelerado con las yemas de los dedos.

\- Casavir... ¿qué...? - balbuceó con un hilo de voz. Hacía tanto... tanto tiempo que no tenía una de aquellas malditas migrañas...

\- Guardad silencio, Señora mía... pues aún no he acabado. - replicó este en voz baja, inflexible e imparable en su propósito – Aún no.

* * *

 _Confundido por aquel mundo extraño y sombrío, Casavir apenas si se percató de que la mujer de rojo, ahora de un gris oscuro por efecto de las luces de aquel lugar, le estaba empujando con una mano firme hacia delante, indicándole que la siguiera._

\- _Date prisa, Caído, o la muchacha no lo cuenta. - chistó, más una orden que un aviso - ¡Lienna! - llamó en voz alta._

 _Y saliendo de una de las muchas puertas que había en aquella sala... la única capaz de abrirse con tirador en realidad, una mujer de blanco, idéntica en apariencia a la Maga Roja, se plantó frente a ellos, nerviosamente._

\- _¿La has traído? - inquirió para, tras una breve pausa, quedarse observando a Casavir como si fuera algo totalmente fuera de lugar allí - ¿Quién es este?, ¿qué hace aquí, Nefris?_

\- _No tenemos tiempo para explicaciones. - despachó la otra firmemente – Lienna, dispón gasas, agua hirviendo, toallas y el instrumental pertinente. - y girándose hacia el hombre, agregó – Sígueme y no interfieras._

\- _¿Qué sucederá con Ammon Jerro? - preguntó el Caído en Desgracia obedeciendo prontamente._

\- _Su destino ya no es de tu incumbencia, Caído. No volverás a verlo. - le espetó la thayina sin girarse – Te basta con saber que la suya es un alma muy oscura y tiene deudas pendientes que pagar conmigo y con los míos. Punto._

 _No queriendo indagar más a fondo ni importándole de veras demasiado el destino de un hombre torcido cuya influencia sobre el grupo, pese a su indiscutible ayuda, había sido completamente tóxica y nociva, Casavir siguió a la mujer del tatuaje hasta otra habitación de aquel edificio enorme construido en lo que parecía madera plagado de pasillos y puertas, totalmente desprovista de mobiliario y en cuyo centro se percató, helado, que había una camilla... una camilla con grilletes._

\- _Deposítala ahí y hazte a un lado mientras nosotras trabajamos. - instruyó la mujer, Nefris, señalando aquel... camastro que guardaba una inquietante semejanza con un potro de tortura._

 _El hombre estuvo a un tris de echar a correr con la planodeudo en brazos hasta que vio que ella ya ni se movía._

\- _¿Señora...? - musitó él, comenzando a sudar frío copiosamente – No... os lo ruego... por favor..._

 _Sin mediar palabra e impacientándose por la demora, Nefris tomó de manos del hombre a la joven inmóvil y, con una fuerza insólita en alguien de su contextura, la cargó hasta la camilla, le ató manos y pies con los grilletes de la misma y, sin mayores preámbulos, le rajó la armadura de cuero con un cuchillo cuidando de no tocar el pico sobresaliente del fragmento de plata, se la abrió y, de un tirón, le arrancó la camiseta y el sostén que llevaba debajo._

 _No teniendo tiempo de sentirse perturbado por tan horrible forma de desnudar a una persona, Casavir se acercó y le tomó una de las manitas flácidas a la diablilla. Afortunadamente halló pulso al sacarse él los guanteletes de metal y presionarle a ella las venas de la muñeca._

 _Sin embargo, al ver aparecer de nuevo a la mujer de blanco, Lienna, con todos los enseres precisos para una operación, más sin una mala botella de vino o anestesia para el dolor, se quedó blanco del susto._

\- _No tenemos tiempo de administrarle un sedante que tardaría en hacerle efecto de diez minutos a media hora. - expuso Lienna leyendo las emociones del hombre en sus horrorizados ojos claros... grises en mitad de aquel mundo paralelo en blanco y negro – Sujétale la cabeza, esto le va a doler._

 _Y así, una vez le reabrieron con un bisturí la vieja cicatriz del pecho y esta comenzó a sangrar profusamente, Casavir aguantó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las manos a ambos lados de la cabecita astada y la frente presionada contra la de su Señora en cuanto esta, despierta por el dolor, comenzó a gritar desaforada y a retorcerse con las poquísimas fuerzas que le quedaban en cuanto dio comienzo la extracción del fragmento con unas pinzas al rojo vivo para cauterizar de inmediato la herida._

 _Y aquellos gritos de pura agonía se le grabaron a fuego en el alma._

* * *

Con un fortísimo dolor de cabeza, no sabía ya si del intercambio mental o de lo mucho que había llorado, Desdémona cayó exhausta contra el pecho de su amante y se quedó oyéndole el latir acelerado del corazón indefinidamente. En aquellos momentos no podía pensar en absolutamente nada.

 _No quería_ pensar en absolutamente nada.

Casavir la acunó en silencio, dejando que lo asimilara y tratando de confortarla con su presencia.

\- ¿Y... la maldición del Devoraespíritus? - inquirió la muchacha tras un rato en el que el hombre había llegado a sospechar que se había quedado dormida de nuevo - ¿Por qué... dejaste que ésas mujeres me cargaran con ella?

\- Porque según la mujer de rojo, Nefris, solo había un modo de curaros la cristalización que se había extendido por vuestro pecho y vuestros órganos: implantándoos otro tipo distinto de cáncer del que ya os había prácticamente consumido la vida. Otro que devorase al anterior y os permitiera un margen de tiempo lo bastante amplio como para intentar deshaceros de él. - explicó Casavir con voz ronca y desolada – Tan grande era mi desesperación y mi temor a perderos... que dije sí a todo. - y ahí, un temblor insólito para un hombre tan entero como él le sacudió el cuerpo, enorme al lado del de ella, por completo – Sí a convertiros en un engendro sacado de los cuentos de miedo rashemíes, sí a llevaros hasta el sepulcro del Dios Oso y allí dejaros a merced de manos desconocidas... sí a permanecer oculto y nada contaros acerca de lo que os estaba sucediendo... sí a permitir que tomaseis vuestras decisiones vos sola... A lo único a lo que me negué fue a no participar en vuestras batallas. Si bien en la sombra como un fugitivo, siempre he estado cerca de vos... siempre...

\- Pero, ¿por qué? - inquirió ella en un susurro.

\- Porque ni yo mismo sabía el propósito de esta vuestra expedición por tierras donde la muerte campa a sus anchas... Porque juré protegeros y no entorpecer vuestros avances con mi presencia... Porque no quise imponeros mi juicio y mis opiniones como otrora hiciese durante la Guerra de las Sombras... - y, tomando aire, finalizó – Porque me impuse mi propia penitencia... ya que sentí miedo al más que comprensible rechazo que vos profesaríais hacia mi persona tras haberos traicionado... al igual que...

Un índice de afilada uña le impidió seguir hablando.

\- Eres... tan idiota... pero tan... tan sumamente... idiota... - replicó ella con la voz rota – No tienes remedio... no tienes puto remedio... - dicho lo cual simplemente le abrazó a lo que él, tan atónito como aliviado, le correspondió con toda la vehemencia de la que fue capaz - ¿Sabes acaso lo que he padecido...? Sin vosotros, sin mis amigos... sin ti. Las discusiones entre Khelgar y Neeshka, las ocurrencias de perogrullo de Grobnar, la mala leche de Sand, Kipp agarrándome de la cola... y tú... tú y tu maldita cara de palo diciendo aquello de _"No creo que ésa sea una decisión sabia, mi Señora"_... agh, por Kelemvor y su máscara de porcelana barata, qué hostia tienes, Casavir, qué hostia tienes... - terminó, hundiendo su carita de diablillo travieso y tristón contra la camisa de él - ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo ahora... que soy así?

Pasándole una mano suavemente por entre la densa y negra pelambrera de erizo, rozando apenas los cuernos cabríos con los dedos, Casavir le depositó un beso liviano como una pluma en la frente.

\- Tal vez vuestra naturaleza haya cambiado... más no vuestro espíritu. - expresó con voz medida, muy despacio para que lo fuera asimilando – Os he visto con vuestros compañeros de fatiga... y, pese a que intentaron asesinaros a sangre fría, vos permanecisteis fiel a ellos, considerada, amable y gentil hasta el final. - y sonrió, la suya una sonrisa abierta y genuina, bella en grado sumo – No, no comparto con ellos la creencia de que seáis una amenaza para el nuestro mundo y los sueños que se gestan en él. Ahora que tenéis pleno control sobre ése vacío... tal vez podáis llenarlo con algo completamente distinto, sustituirlo como el fragmento de la Espada de Gith que ya no portáis. Porque primero fuisteis Kalach-Cha, portadora del fragmento. Más adelante os convertisteis en Akachi, el Devoraespíritus... tal vez ahora, con todas las decisiones que vos y solo vos habéis tomado a lo largo de vuestro trayecto por la enfermedad de la ausencia, podáis ser simplemente Desdémona Farlong.

Alzando el rostro congestionado, la pequeña planodeudo le contempló alelada.

\- Pero... los dioses... - murmuró – Kelemvor dijo que no se me perdonaría ni el asalto que lideré contra la Ciudad del Juicio ni la nueva naturaleza que he abrazado... - reprimiendo un sollozo, frunció las finas cejas negras tristemente - Estaba tan cabreada, Casavir... tan sumamente cabreada... Akachi, Myrkul... un chalado irresponsable y un tirano cruel... me habían hecho tan desgraciada metiéndome en mitad de su estúpida guerra que yo... yo...

\- Las decisiones, decisiones son y tomadas están, amada mía. - le dijo él sin perder aquella sonrisa maravillosa que tan poquísimas veces le había visto exhibir desde que se conocieran – Siempre que conservéis la esencia de quién sois realmente... lo que seáis no importará demasiado. Ya disteis prueba de ello en el pasado y volveréis a hacerlo, seguro estoy de ello.

Sonriendo, Desdémona le pasó un dedo por el rostro.

\- ¿Casavir?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que esta vez no me has llamado _"Mi Señora"_?

\- Y os pido perdón por ello.

\- ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra pedirme perdón por semejante cosa! ¡Serás merluzo!

Así pues, riendo, ambos se refugiaron en la compañía del otro en las horas venideras de invierno rashemí... porque aún les quedaba un largo camino de vuelta a casa.

Un largo y hermoso camino en el que tiempo habría de recuperar aquel año perdido.

* * *

Khelgar Puño de Hierro admiraba, entre aburrido y melancólico, el patio del Fuerte de la Encrucijada... su fuerte, su desafío personal, su responsabilidad... su _"compensación de tamaño"_ como a la maldita diablilla ladrona le gustaba llamarlo cada vez que venía de visita con algún modelito nuevo de cuero y bien regada de alhajas ostentosas que, en opinión del enano, eran recargadas y horteras a más no poder.

Donde estuviera la buena orfebrería enana...

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿otra vez admirando el paisaje? - la voz atiplada, testigo del cambio hormonal que su dueño estaba experimentando, de Kipp se abrió paso a través de sus oídos mientras una mano ya no tan flaca ni tan sucia venía a posarse sobre el hombro del guerrero – Un día vas a acabar suspirando en plan señorita y, en vez de aros de oro en la barba, te vas a tener que poner un lazo rosa.

\- Debería darte unos buenos azotes y lavarte ésa lengua con jabón por sugerir semejante animalada, chaval. - replicó el enano sin girarse – Un Puño de Hierro no puede andar con aprendices humanos tan insolentes como tú rondándole a la chepa yendo de listillos de ésa manera.

\- Bah, si desde que no anda Neeshka por aquí para tomarte el pelo andas más aburrido que una ostra... _Maestro_. - se mofó el preadolescente mostrando con una sonrisa sinvergüenza su amplia hilera de dientes descolocados... mas no tan apiñados como antaño.

El guerrero frunció levemente el ceño.

\- Vigila ésa boca, que todavía te mando con la manga-monederos a mendigar por las calles de Neverwinter. - le advirtió al insolente a su vera.

\- Nah, tu honor no te permitiría iniciarme más de lo que ya estoy en los caminos del latrocinio, Maese Puño de Hierro. - rió este sabiendo quizás demasiado bien que, si muy diferentes sus personalidades y sus metas en la vida, aquel hombre y él eran poco menos que padre e hijo. Pues había sido Khelgar y no otro el que, a todos los efectos, había tomado el relevo que la desaparecida Caballero-Capitana había dejado en el aire con respecto al chico. Nadie había tratado de enderezarle ni se había preocupado tanto por él como aquel enano barbudo que, si bien era a veces demasiado recto en sus principios morales, un poco bastante pendenciero y con excesiva pasión por la bebida, tenía un corazón de oro.

En ocasiones, según qué días y dependiendo de los estados de ánimo de cada uno, algunas cosas de él le recordaban vagamente al también desaparecido paladín. Y Kipp no podía decir que realmente aquello le disgustase. No tras todo lo vivido juntos.

Sin embargo... dioses... cómo echaba de menos a su chica demonio favorita y al aguafiestas de su novio...

\- Mira, algo bueno se te pegó de andar con nosotros si has acabado usando ése título para hablarme... renacuajo. - se mofó el hombre, aún sin girarse, haciéndose el interesante.

\- ¿Renacuajo?, ¿yo? - rió el chico - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me mediste? Para tu información, te saco una cabeza entera ya.

\- ¡Hum! - refunfuñó Khelgar dándole una mirada de soslayo. El maldito crío llevaba razón - Bah, me aburres...

\- Tus ganas.

\- Qué colleja te voy a meter...

\- Eh, llevo con el cuello y el culo insensibilizados desde los siete años. Darás en callo duro.

Ahí el enano sonrió con socarronería descubriendo su dentadura con los huecos ahora rellenados por costosas piezas de oro lo bastante duras no ya solo para hincarle bien el diente a una jugosa pata de cordero al horno, sino para triturar dedos de atrevidos que se atrevían a reírse de su estatura mientras le señalaban.

\- No si antes me calzo los Guanteletes de mi clan, chavalín. - le previno, divertido.

\- Uy, qué tramposo eres, Maestro... - continuó picando el chiquillo sin perder aquel gesto de pillastre sinvergüenza que, pese a los años y a la ausencia de una hermana largo tiempo perdida, aún no se le había borrado del todo.

\- Tú tienta a la suerte y verás lo que vale un... - pero el enano se detuvo a mitad de frase en cuanto sus ojos hubieron de adaptarse a una súbita penumbra que primero nubló el cielo, luego cubrió la tierra - ¿Qué demonios...?

Y ambos, aprendiz y maestro, lo sintieron. Sintieron la tierra palpitar bajo sus pies, los cielos despejarse de vuelos rasantes de aves a la caza, el entorno vaciarse de sonidos y una extraña sensación de electricidad estática apoderarse del ambiente.

Extrañamente ansiosos, el hombre y el niño se miraron un momento y, lo mismo que si se hubieran leído mutuamente el pensamiento, salieron pitando en la misma dirección como activados por un resorte.

Atravesaron pasillos, giraron esquinas y bajaron escaleras a toda velocidad hasta salir sin aliento al patio del fuerte... y siguieron corriendo más allá, donde andaban los comercios, la iglesia y el orfanato... y más allá de las murallas, donde los granjeros locales dejaban crecer sus cultivos estivales.

Y de aquella guisa, ellos dos solos, sin soldados ni testigos que pudieran o deseasen presenciar tamaño cambio climático sobrenatural, quedaron de pie muy quietos, alerta, con los cinco sentidos puestos en el camino, esperando.

Y esperaron... y esperaron... durante segundos, minutos... horas inclusive... sin descansos, sin dudar de lo que sus instintos les avisaban, sin palabras... hasta que a lo lejos, cuando ya atardecía, observaron dos figuras a pie recortadas contra el horizonte gris plomizo que amenazaba tormenta.

Una era alta y fornida, embozada en una armadura de placas y con un imponente mandoble negro colgado de las espaldas; la otra, por el contrario, era pequeñita y cornuda, de voluminoso cabello negro y atuendo de viaje, con una espada serrada de brillante plata al cinto.

Conteniendo el aliento, un pelo le faltó a Kipp para ponerse a llorar como un mocoso de cinco años en el momento en que las dos figuras se plantaron silenciosas ante ellos y Khelgar dijo sencillamente:

\- Es un honor teneros de vuelta entre nosotros... chavales.

* * *

 ** _LENGUAJE CELESTIAL [LATÍN] - Si alguien que sepa Latín ve mal estructuradas las frases, acepto correcciones encantada de la existencia:_**

 ** _*_** _O Potens Tyr. Ignosce mihi, ego enim vim inferre... - "Oh Poderoso Tyr. Perdóname por la violencia que estoy a punto de infligir..."_

 ** _**_** _Acta deos numquam mortalia fallunt. - "Las acciones de los mortales jamás engañan a los dioses."_

 ** _***_** _Caeles - "Celestial."_

 ** _****_** _Desertori filium... Nigrum Custodio, impuratus... Libera te tutemet... ex Inferis... - "Hijo renegado... Guardia Negro, impuro... Libérate a ti mismo... del Infierno..."_

* * *

 ** _ATENCIÓN:_** _para los que estáis leyendo Black Mirror: ESTO ES UNA REALIDAD ALTERNATIVA, MI HISTORIA NO ACABA ASÍ._

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora:_** _ayyyyy... la madre que me parió... 43 hojas de Word... y se supone que iba a ser un One-Shot cortito..._

 _Para la persona a la que va dedicado este One-Shot como premio a su interés y fidelidad a mi historia Black Mirror, **Ghost-03**... que nada, espero que te guste esta pedazo de fumada mía. Dijiste que querías una historia de mi personaje, Desi, y hale, ahí te va xD_

 _La intención era hacer una cosa cortita... entre ocho y trece hojas de Word, que es lo más lógico y normal... pero se me ha ido por completo de las manos. Pero vamos, totalmente. Empecé con una idea de "¿Qué pasaría si mi personaje se transformara en el Hambre Encarnada? ¿Y si a Casavir le quitamos su estatus de paladín de manera injusta e inmerecida? ¿Y si nos cargamos a tó dios en Mask of the Betrayer? ¿Y si, después de todo, Uno de Muchos es un verdadero hijo de puta?" y he acabado con este One-Shot kilométrico... del cual, curiosamente, estoy bastante satisfecha y, probablemente, le vaya haciendo pequeños retoques en estos días (como de costumbre T_T)._

 _Y nada, que me voy a dormir ya. Me ha gustado mucho desarrollar esto y muchas gracias a Ghost-03 por buen lector ^^ ¡Nos leemos!_

 _PD: por cierto, que se me olvidaba, la Oda a la Cerveza (con un par de leves modificaciones) es Copyright de Jorge E. Guillén y la otra canción, con otras tantas modificaciones, pertenece al cómic "V de Vendetta" en el capítulo "This Vicious Cabaret" ;)_


End file.
